Ignorant
by broken and forgotten
Summary: Lily Potter has just started school at Hogwarts, she meets a very ignorant Scorpius Malfoy. One thing leads to another. Possible JamesxOC. 2 chapters left!
1. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: JK. Rowling owns everything!!**

Family Ties

"Promise you'll write? Everyday" I asked, looking into mum's deep brown eyes. She nodded, her red hair swaying in the wind.

"I will Lily, Daddy and I promise." She whispered, leaning down to embrace me in a bear hug. It was going to be my first day at school, and I was scared. I hugged her back and started to cry silently.

"But what if they don't like me?" I sniffled, reaching behind her to wipe my eyes.

She pulled away and stared at me. "They will love you. You want to know why? Because you're kind, friendly, smart- and most of all, you're you. Only those ones who are truly blind to happiness will hate you. And they won't even hate you, they'll be jealous of you, of how happy you are. Want to know why you're so happy?"

I nodded, wiping away the rest of my tears.

"Because you don't care about what they say or think, you don't live you're life to please others. School will be just fine, I promise." She leaned down and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Now whatever Albus or James gets up to, if it's wrong stop okay?" She laughed, her brown eyes crinkling, "I don't McGonagall telling me that there has been another disturbance in the Great Hall, okay?" I laughed and hugged her tightly.

She sniffled slightly, and I could see her eyes watering. "Aww Mum, I promise I'll write." She nodded, smiling.

"Now keep warm okay?" I nodded as she buttoned my cloak all the way up to my neck, fixed my scarf and straightened my beanie.

"It's nearly eleven, where is your dad?" She asked, checking her gold watch that dad had bought for her on their anniversary.

The air was cold, and King's Cross Station was crowded today. Cars were pulling in and out of the lot. Mum and I were just waiting for dad and the Weasley's.

"Mum, what if I'm late?" I asked her, staring at a passerby Muggle who was pushing a trolley towards their car.

"LILY!!!!" screamed a familiar voice from over the surrounding cars' engines. I sprung around and nearly got knocked over by Hugo. He knocked me into mum, and she chuckled.

"It's finally our turn to go to Hogwarts!! I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun!" He squealed, holding my hands and jumping up and down. We jumped up excitedly for a while, until my gold chain swung and hit me in the face.

His parents laughed as they came into sight. Hermione has fashioned a pretty purple ribbon into her hair and was followed by Ron and Dad. They were deeply immersed in Quidditch talk. "…Puddlemere United then lost to the Tornadoes!"

"Hey, it's going to be so fun now with all of us!" said Teddy happily from behind them. He was followed by James and Albus.

"Yeah, and then we can go and prank those stupid Slytherins ha-ha..."

"Come on Lily..." Ginny whispered, grabbing my hand, "or you'll be late, we don't want that now..."

We followed Dad and Ron through the Station, pulling our luggage behind us. Mum smiled at me encouragingly, "you want to try it by yourself?"

I nodded excitedly as we all stood by Platform 9 and three-quarters. Watching the Muggles walk past, I leaned against the barrier and just slid through.

Steam bellowed from the bright red train that faced me. _Hmmph _the engine as I walked past, waiting for Mum. The station was filled with chatter, and people wearing all sorts of funny hats and clothing were busy going this way and that.

"Wow," I said quietly, stepping back to take in the scene. It looked the same as it had looked for the last 2 years, except this time I was actually going to board it.

"Hey! Careful there!" a voice said from behind me, slightly cold. I swung around. He was a boy of about my age, pale and had white hair. His grey-green eyes analyzed mine for a while, we were both silent. He had a pointed chin, and had a… _surprisingly perfect nose_, I thought.

The way he was looking at me made me feel self conscious, like maybe I haven't done enough to make myself look presentable.

"Lily! There you are! We're boarding the train now!" Hugo suddenly appeared. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our parents. With one last look at the mysterious boy, I noticed that he was staring at our hands, encased over each other.

"Lily, what were you doing over there?" Teddy asked, nodding towards the boy. I turned and saw him with his parents. His mum was hugging him tightly and his dad was holding onto his hand. The resemblance between him and his dad was shocking.

"Lily can hang with whoever she wants," Dad said, smiling down at me. I smiled as he kissed my forehead lightly.

"But those are the Malfoy's" James said to Dad, looking over at them with distrust.

"Malfoy's, what does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"Never you mind the boys okay? Have fun at school darling." Mum said, smiling at me before turning to stare sternly at my brothers.

"If I hear one more complaint from any of the teachers about you two…"

Hugo and Rose laughed.

"Have fun at school!" Ron said, smiling at all of us.

"Write to us!" Dad said, pulling me, James, Albus and Teddy into a big bear hug.

"Aww, you forgot us!" Rose complained loudly. Everyone laughed, and Dad tried to extend his arm out for both Rose and Hugo too, but there was just too much of us and we kncoked his galsses off.

Laughing, we pulled our luggage onto the train, waving to our parents along the way.

"Hey! That was my heel!" Rose screamed as Albus accidently rammed his luggage forwards.

Albus and Teddy were leading the group, followed by Rose, then me and James, who was too busy playing with his Weasley Self-Exploding Quill.

"Get out of the way Malfoy." James said from behind me. When I heard that name I turned instantly, as did everyone else on the carriage.

The crowds were silent. "Or what Potter?" came that all- to familiar voice. I peered from behind James and noticed that he was there, followed by more of his friends.

"You're invading my personal bubble- so get lost." James replied tightly. His fists were scrunched up, and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Hey!" I said loudly, weaving my way between my brother and him. Turning to James, I whispered "Let's go. Mum and Dad won't be too happy to know you got in another fight before we even got to school. Go now!"

He stared down at me and back at Malfoy. "Because my sister said so, but don't let me see your face again." He hissed before grabbing my hand gently and whispering "Come on, let's go and wave to Mum and Dad." But I swore I could see him glare at Malfoy one more time before walking away.

"Oh, she's your sister? Well that just makes her just as filthy as you."

James froze, but Albus had just weaved his way past Hugo and Rose. Pulling out his wand, he said-

"Shut you're trap, and don't let me hear you say anything else about my family in that way again."

Malfoy just stared down Albus with his grayish eyes. "Fine, go defend the blood traitors."

His eyes found mine for a minute, and his expression hardened. "Come on..." he said and the people behind him followed him into his compartment, all giving us death stares along the way.

"Let's go, don't hang around here." Rose urged, pulling James and Hugo by the hand, leaving me and Albus behind.

I stared at the closed door of his compartment. "What was all that?" I whispered to him. Albus shook his head and pulled me after Rose. By the time we found a compartment the train had already started to move. I ran to the window, but the station was only a speck in the distance.

Albus slumped down on a seat next to James and Hugo, and I just sat with Rose.

"You just couldn't control yourself could you?" Rose said angrily out of nowhere.

"You just had to go picking a fight on the first day!" Her eyes zoomed into James' and it turned ice cold.

"He was in my _space_!" He hissed back.

Rose and James were going to rip each others heads off soon; you could see it in their eyes.

"Stop it!" I yelled, and they all looked at me.

"Now what is going on?"I asked, and Hugo nodded.

"The Malfoy's have been calling our family Blood Traitors for just about forever, even when out parents went school." Rose said quietly, staring out the window, with a lone tear running down her face.

"…Blood Traitor?" I asked quietly, beginning to finally get the picture.

"Yep," Said James, "Wish you'd let me hex him though, Roxanne taught me some really good ones…" he trailed off.

"Speaking of Roxanne, where is she? And Lucy and Fred… haven't seen them since we got at King's Cross…"

But I stopped listening. So he was a Malfoy… The thought made me angry; he had no right to call my family filthy- stupid arrogant egghead.

We spent the rest of the train trip in silence. Rose was put out because of what happened before, Hugo was over excited and was bouncing on his chair, James' was _still _fuming about what had happened and I was too busy looking for my pendant- I've finally realised it was missing.

"Has anyone seen my pendant?" I asked desperately as the train neared its stop. James looked around the floor, but found nothing.

"What pendant was it?" he asked as we filed out the compartment slowly. The carriage was crowded with eager students, all bustling about noisily.

"It was the one mum bought me for Christmas; you know the locket with our picture? It's the only one I always wear.."

Last year for Christmas mum had bought us all surprises. James got a snowy owl, and he named it Hedwig, after dad's late owl. Albus got a new Firebolt series 2000 (he has great skills as a Seeker, dad was really proud of him) and I got a pure-made goblin gold pendant. It had a carved lily on the front of the locket, with the words _Lily Potter, follow your heart, Love mum and dad. _I had placed the family picture that was taken that year inside it.

"How could you have lost it?" asked Hugo over the bustle, "I saw you wearing it at King's Cross!"

I shrugged as James picked up my luggage, and holding onto my hand tightly, walked me off the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was walking in different directions, and people kept shoving against each other.

We quickly followed Rose and Albus over to where Teddy and the others were standing. "Hey!! First year, excited?" A pretty girl of about Teddy's age beamed upon me and Hugo.

"Yes Victoire! Oh hey guys!" I said, smiling at Fred, Dominique, Molly, Louis and Roxanne, "Where were you?"

"Oh, we were on the front carriage, all boring, we'd sit by the back next time with you guys." Dominique said, waving her hand carelessly.

"Well here comes Hagrid, see you later you little first years!" Teddy joked, and smiled just as a huge shadow loomed over us.

"Come on then! Bes' of get goin'" Hagrid laughed from behind us.

"Yay! Hagrid!" Hugo squealed, hugging him tightly as the rest of us laughed. The mist was clearing slightly, and through the fog, past Hagrid's silhouette, I saw six people, all in Slytherin robes. One of whom I knew instantly was Malfoy, and he was lookinh in our direction too.

Remembering what I heard on the train, I glared at him, and all of his friends glared back. His hard expression didn't falter though; he just simply looked at me, looked back at something that he was holding, and looked back once again at my company before turning around to leave.

Everyone noticed where I was looking. "Trouble with a Malfoy again?" Fred asked in a hard voice. James nodded, and he and Albus gave me a big warm hug.

"See you in the Sorting..." They whispered before leaving with the others, quickly followed by Rose who was hugging her brother and Victoire who was fixing up Dominique's sweater before kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's go," Hagrid said, waving us along towards the other first years. They were all huddled in a little bunch, all wearing their pointy wizard's hats.

He motioned for all of us to follow him towards the lake (which Albus has told me that there was a giant octopus occupying it). I said to him 'it can't be big enough to hold a giant octopus!'- But I was wrong; it was huge, filled to the top with dark ominous looking clear water.

Hagrid waved his arms once, and all of a sudden a huge boat appeared out of nowhere, waiting for us by the edge of the lake.

"Used to be lots of little row boats," Hagrid explained airily, "but we got so tired of little first years trying to tip each other into the lake- if you asked me, the boats were funner." His eyes found mine and crinkled slightly when he said 'little first years' and somehow I had a weird image of Albus or James tipping boats. It made my lips pull up at the corners.

We all filed into the boat and were shocked to know that there was exactly enough number of seats, no more, no less.

"It's magic," Dominique said simply as we took out seats by the edge of the boat. She sat by the edge, then it was Hugo and me. Another boy sat by my side. He had spiky brown-blonde hair and killer blue eyes. He smiled at me and turned to talk to the girl next to him. She was really pretty, Asian of some sort, had dark hair and deep dark blue eyes.

"Amelia Corner," she said as I shook her hand.

"Lily Potter…"

She smiled and looked pointedly at the boy next to me. When he didn't say anything, she nudged him.

"Liam Bysworth," he said, not looking at me as he shook his hand.

We were soon talking excitedly about Hogwarts and what we house we might be able to be Sorted into.

"My parent's were both Ravenclaw's; I guess I will be too…" Amelia said, shrugging.

Liam said, "I want to be in Griffindor… My parents were in it too."

He and Hugo were soon involved in Quidditch talk and I, Dominique and Amelia were talking about out classes.

"I'd love to do Transfiguration…"

"Nah, Herbology!"

Until we saw the castle- it was huge, it stood out like a star in the night sky, looming over us, with its many countless windows and storey's. Just as out bout neared it, the school's boat house gate opened up, revealing a wise looking old woman.

She was standing on the paved edge of the footpath, just waiting for us. As we stepped out, she gave a curt nod to Hagrid, and ordered us to follow her.

We walked through this tunnel at the end of the boat house; it was lighted by many candles, floating in mid air. Amelia and Liam stayed close by our side, scared and exited.

Soon the hallway came to and end and we entered a giant hall. It was empty but screamed of wisdom and life. Lighted by many chandeliers and decorated by many ancient paintings, it made us breathless. Suits of armor gleamed in the light, as we walked past it. At the other side of the hall was the biggest pair of doors you've ever seen. Standing many meters tall, and made of ancient wood, it loomed over us.

The teacher at the front cleared her throat impatiently as she waited for us to stand still. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I've taught many of your parent's back in their days, so I'm sure you've all heard of me, and my rules. Break them and you'll face serious consequences." It was true, I had heard of her. Dad and mum seemed to like her just fine, but James hated her.

'She's always nagging!'

'Always around!'

'Always gives us homework!' he'd say.

She waited as she watched our reaction. One by one, we straightened up, and tried to groom ourselves. Liam and Hugo were busy tucking their shirts behind their robes and Amelia was pressing her hair down, watching McGonagall with fear.

"Alright, now follow me and prepare to be Sorted!" she exclaimed as the Great Doors magically opened up, revealing an even bigger hall, all lighted with floating candles and packed to the rafters.

We were greeted by instant silence as everyone watched us walk in. Albus and James waved to me from the table by the far side, both smiling happily- probably because they were finally back at school.

In the middle of the row, in between the middle two tables, was a stool. And on that stool was a weathered old hat. It looked like it might have been burned away at some point, though I wouldn't know. They all watched us as we timidly approached the chair in a straight, single file.

"Now when I call out your name, you will proceed to the front and put on the Sorting Hat. It will then tell you what House you have been Sorted into. Ready? Abberheedy, Kyle!"

So Kyle Abberheedy was a Hufflepuff, and so on so forth. The more names that got called out, the nervous I got as I waited my turn.

"Bysworth, Liam!"

I clapped loudly as a pale looking Liam walked awkwardly over to the stool. Shaking, he lifted up the Hat, but before he even got it anywhere near his head, it screamed "Griffindor!" and the far side table clapped really loud as a relieved Liam joined them.

And then more names got called out.

"Corner, Amelia!"

Amelia, shaking from head to toe, sat on the stool with the Hat on her head for what seemed like minutes before it managed a "Griffindor!"

The far side table clapped again. Amelia was in complete shock, one of the Prefects actually had to stand up, run over and help her. She then sat next to Liam and smiled at me encouragingly.

"Potter, Lily!"

When my name got called out, the hall silenced immediately. People watched as I walked pass, whispering things.

The hat was weathered and huge and when I placed it onto my head, it fell and completely covered my eyes, all the way to the chin.

It didn't say anything. Dad said that the Hat talked to him, and so did Albus. Albus said it asked him what House he wanted to be in the most.

Sitting in silence for a while, the hat finally bellowed, "Griffindor!" and the far side table erupted into the loudest applause of the night.

They even started chanting "We got the Potter's, we got the Potter's"

Walking past Hugo and Rose, I smiled at them encouragingly. But I wasn't very relieved. I would've been, but I was really worried about the pendant. So worried that I had barely noticed that the table I was walking past was completely silent until I heard- "Blood Traitor!"

I stopped, turned around and glared at the female who said it. Typically it was a Slytherin. "What Potter?- it's true." A female with dark hair said, smirking at me. That was when I noticed who she was sitting next to.

With his usual haughty look, Malfoy stared at me coldly, as did his friends. I then noticed the chain he was holding.

"Hey!" I said loudly, and the whole hall went silent. "That's mine!" He stared down at the chain and smiled.

"I know, nice little photo you got there Potter!" he said before throwing the chain back at me. Catching it, I rounded on him.

"How did you get this?" I demanded, but then I remembered, back on the train, when I interrupted James and him, during the bustle I must of knocked it loose.

He smirked "You dropped it. On the floor, where it belonged."

That did it. Sliding my hand into my pocket, I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him.

"Shut your face Malfoy!"

But I couldn't do anything, because that was when James and Albus cut in. I didn't realize that the whole hall was watching, and that the Sorting was already over.

McGonagall was over here pretty fast too.

"What's going on?" She demanded, but James cut in.

"You leave her alone Scorpius, you little coward!"

Scorpius stood up so fast I didn't even see it happening.

"Take that back Potter!" He demanded, his green-grey eyes freezing cold.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed McGonagall.

"Now, you three- back to your tables. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you sit down."

She watched us leaved before heading up the golden table at the front of the hall.

I was seething, gripping my chain tightly, I turned around and thrust another glare in his direction. All of his friends, excluding him were glaring at us. He was just glaring at his goblet of pumpkin juice. James and Albus each held one of my hands and half dragged me back to the table.

_Who does he think he is? That Scorpius…. _I was so angry I didn't even eat anything that night, even though I was starving. And when Amelia and Dominique have finished packing their clothes into our dormitory was when I realized it.

If he wanted to taunt me, then I will taunt back. Two will play at this game, and living in a family with two older brothers and a Teddy Lupin who practically lives with us, I'd know how to taunt back. You don't mess with a Potter.

**Author's Note:**

**Please, please review! Even hints will do lol. A (I hated your story!) will also be accepted :P**

**If I don't get any reviews, then I'm gonna stop this story, so review!**

**Lol, so Chapter 1 might have been a but boring, but Chaper 2 will definately get juicy.**

**This was originally a HermioneXDraco fanfic, but I decided that there was already too much of that, :)**

**xx Kate**


	2. Invite a Guest

**Thank you **ariabby **and** x8xdanix6x** for the reviews and support on my first Chapter!**

Invite a Guest

"Double lesson of Potions with the Slytherins? What kind of Monday is this?" Liam grumbled, examining his new timetable over breakfast.

I glared down at my own, chewing my mouthfuls of egg and toast. First off today was double Potions, and then Herbology and then Muggle Studies. James told me that first years have to try all the subjects available at Hogwarts, so we can make a thorough choice when we're older.

Twisting my pendant in one hand, I grabbed more toast and was in the process of shoving my timetable into my bag when-

"Oh look who it is. Lily Potter. If you ask me Scorpius should've broken that ugly chain yesterday when he had the chance." A female voice said from behind me.

"Go away Slytherin, cowards aren't wanted near here." Amelia said angrily from beside me. I turned and noticed that it was the same girl from yesterday, with the dark hair.

She wasn't alone either; two tall, burly looking boys were standing behind her, both with their wands at the ready. Her blue eyes narrowed down onto Amelia.

"What did you say you stupid Asian?"

Liam stood up so fast no one saw him, swinging out his wand in one fluent movement; he had it at her throat.

"Apologize. Now." He said, his voice ice cold.

The boys by her side reacted instantly, in no time at all; both wands were pointed at Liam's chest.

"Hey!" I said, whipping out my own wand, and holding it squarely at the closest thug's chest. At the same time Amelia had her wand at the other's neck.

"I said- go away Slytherin." Amelia hissed, knocking over Liam's goblet of pumpkin juice in the process. It dripped off the smooth wooden table, making the only audible noise from between us as the splatters hit the floor.

"Wadden, Bright- let's go" she hissed, eyeing Amelia with distaste as they haughtily walked off.

Amelia slumped back onto her wooden seat as they crossed the hall. "That was close," she sighed.

"You should've let me hex her!" Liam grunted, angrily sitting down, and in the process knocking over Amelia's pumpkin juice and the remainder of his oatmeal. I watched her walk back to the Slytherin table, sitting with her back to us. But I could see no white hair.

_Not that I really care where that egghead Malfoy is anyway, _I thought dismissively as I sat down.

"Slughorn's really old, can't believe he hasn't retired." Albus said from behind us, throwing his bag on the floor airily. Teddy sat next to me, then Albus and James, Hugo, Rose, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Fred, Roxanne and Lucy filled the rest of the used-to-be empty table.

"Starving as- need food. You'd think McGonagall would retire too aye?" Fred said, grabbing a crumpet and generously spread butter on it.

"Can't wait until next week!" James said excitedly, taking a swig from my goblet of pumpkin juice. Fred, Rose and Roxanne nodded excitedly too.

"What's happening next week?" Hugo asked through his toast.

"Quidditch trials. Apparently first years are allowed to try out this year, but they have to use the shaky school brooms- sucked in for whoever makes the teams." Teddy said, shrugging as he spooned in a mouthful of his oatmeal. "If you ask me, academics are way more important then sports."

"Hear, hear!" Albus cheered, holding out his goblet. James and Fred rolled their eyes.

"I'd love to try out for Beater… I played baseball back at home." Amelia said, buttering her bread roll.

"Baseball?" Dominique asked, confused.

We all laughed at her. Dad had influenced our family to learn Muggle traditions, so most of us knew what baseball was, but Dominique spends her spare time helping out her dad or mum at work.

"Gotta go," I said, grabbing a piece of James' toast, "Potions, meet you guys later?"

Amelia, Hugo, Dominique and Liam stood up too as they nodded to us.

"Great, pumpkin juice spilt on my bag!" Liam said crankily as we headed towards the huge double doors. Amelia giggled.

Dominique was busily rummaging through her own bag, "I can't find my quill, can I borrow yours?"

I nodded, finishing off my toast, but before we reached the doors, it swung open. I froze as I saw him. With messy hair, and followed by his own 'posse' he gave us cold looks with his grey eyes as they passed us. Still standing there a while later, I realized I was angry again.

I had never done anything to him, and he hated me. My family did nothing to his, (except my dad sending his granddad to jail because he was a Death Eater once) and we got named 'blood traitors'. _What the hell was his problem?_

Fuming silently, I followed the rest down the dungeons for my first ever Potions lesson.

Professor Slughorn, with his thinning grey hair, was standing by the door, gesturing for students to file in. Quickly, we joined in the end of the line and followed the rest. The dungeons were surprisingly warm as the cauldrons were heating and the fireplace was crackling as we entered.

He cleared his throat and waited for us to find our seats. Not surprisingly, the Slytherins sat on the benches on one side, whilst the Griffindors sat on the other. I sat down between Hugo and Amelia as Dominique, Liam and a friendly looking boy named Adrian Wentmiller sat across us.

"Right, welcome class, I'm Professor Slughorn. Now, as you may know Potions is compulsory at Hogwarts until you hit grade 6, and even though you might hate it, this is the class that you're stuck with until then." He cleared his throat. " As first years, I'm not expecting much, so today we will be brewing a particularly easy potion. The Wiggenweld Potion to be exact. Now, the ingredients the school provides, so-" waving his wand at the blackboard, instructions magically appeared, "you have 75 minutes, and everything you need is in the cupboards. Start…. Now."

He gestured at the cupboard in the far side of the dungeon, and its doors sprang open, waiting for us. Quickly, everyone rushed over and made a beeline for the best and cleanest instruments and ingredients.

75 minutes later in a smoke filled dungeon, Professor Slughorn called out "Stop now!"

Every student was ashen faced and hopeful as he walked past, examining all of our concoctions. He shook his head at some, nodded at others, but his face completely lit up when he saw Amelia's potion, perfect in crystalline cobalt. He only nodded at mine. (Better than Liam's though, his was thick and bubbling in a greenish tinge).

"Perfect! You my dear, -miss?"

"Corner, Amelia Corner." She said shyly.

"Miss Amelia Corner has brewed a perfect Wiggenweld Potion! I'd expect an O from you missy!" He said, beaming down at her.

"So, until next time, I want to see you guys studying your properties of Flobberworm Mucous, the main ingredient of the Wiggenweld Potion! Might or might not be an exam coming up! Bye now!" He called as the bell finally rang.

Grabbing our bags, me, Amelia, Dominique, Liam and Adrian headed for the door.

"Ms. Potter, Ms. Corner Ms. Hall and Mr. Wentmiller, can you guys stay back for a while?" He called out just as we reached the door.

"I have something to discuss with you."

Exchanging looks, we headed back. Josephine Hall was a tall Slytherin who wrinkled her nose at us when we stood too close to her. We filed around his desk.

"What's wrong sir?" She asked in a sickly innocent voice, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, no dear! None of you did!" He said, beaming down at us.

Confused, I asked, "Then why, sir, are we being held back?"

He smiled when I asked. "Well, tonight I'm holding a private party, to kick off the new school year. And you're all invited!"

He waited for our reaction. And got nothing.

"It's at 7 o'clock sharp at my office. Invite a guest."

We nodded as he handed us some pheasant as we left the dungeons.

"Oh, and Lily?" He called, "Invite your brothers too."

Back at the hall, Amelia asked us, "What was all that about?"

"I've heard Slughorn holds lots of parties, but only for a select group of people." Adrian said, shrugging as he took a bite of pheasant.

"You coming?" I asked them.

Amelia shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

Adrian nodded, "I'm going to get some lunch, but I'll see you guys there?"

We waved him as he entered the Great Hall.

"…Invite a guest. Who?" Amelia asked me as we headed towards the Grand Staircase to drop off all our books at the Common Room.

I shrugged, "Bring Liam. And I'll… Bring Hugo. There, all done."

She stared at me skeptically as the staircase began to move. "Liam? A party with dancing and music?... Maybe I should invite someone else.."

When we finally reached the Common Room, everyone was there, lounging around.

"Soo…What did Slughorn want?" Hugo asked us as we sat on the rug beside the lounge he and Liam were sharing.

"He wanted us to go to one of his private parties." I said, giving Amelia a hard stare.

"-He also wanted us to bring guests." This time she glared back.

"Amelia?" I prompted as the boys watched our silent conversation.

She sighed. "So… uh, L- ah Hugo, will you come with me?" She asked quickly. Liam slumped back against the lounge and I thought I saw him give Hugo a hard look as he said-

"Sure Amelia!"

Staring at her, I asked "Liam, come with?" without even looking at him. She was now staring at the ground, pulling pieces of rug.

"Sure." He said flatly, "I've got go… Do homework. See yas." He said, looking at the back of Amelia's black hair as he left for the boy's dormitory.

Hugo stood up too. "When's the party?" He asked us.

"7 o'clock." Amelia said without even looking up.

He looked at her for a while before smiling at me. "See you there Amelia, Lily." And he walked off, following Liam.

I rounded on her straight away. "What was that?" I demanded.

She wiped away the long black hair from her face, and looked at me.

"I was going to ask him. But I couldn't, okay?" and stared back at the ground.

I sighed and scooted next to her. "You know, he was kinda disappointed when I asked him."

The corners of her mouth pulled up that teensy little bit.

"Come on," I said, pulling her up. "Let's go find some dresses before we go to Herbology!"

The rest of the day went past like a flurry of blurred memories. By seven o'clock me and Amelia were waiting for the boys in the Common Room, all dressed up.

I had my hair curled all nicely using Amelia's hair curler that she bought from home, and a sparkly light blue dress with little ruffles.

Amelia straightened out her hair, and let it fall onto her face. She had on a smooth red dress that was kind of huggy. People came up and gave us complements as we waited.

Soon the boys came down, wearing smart dress robes. Liam was practically in shock when he saw Amelia, but turned cold one she had her arm around Hugo's. For a little while Liam was looking at Hugo coldly, while Hugo was watching Amelia fix his bow.

"Let's go, it's already ten pass," I said before Liam could do anything. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out after Hugo and Amelia. They were chatting happily up front while Liam just stared at the backs of their heads.

We passed Albus, James, Teddy and Fred coming back from dinner on our way out the Fat Lady corridor.

"Lily, tell Professor Slughorn that we can't make it okay? James here scored us a detention with Professor Kuterngard." Albus said, eyeing James, who just shrugged. I laughed.

"Okay!" I called back.

When we finally reached Professor Slughorn's office, Liam was angrily holding onto my hand tightly as he watched my cousin hold Amelia by the waist.

"Finally here! Come in, come in!" Slughorn bellowed as we knocked on the door. As he opened it, we were greeted with classical 90's Wizard Rock and many familiar faces all dancing about.

"Enjoy yourselves and get to know each other!" He called over the music.

"My brothers can't come! Detention!" I called back at him as we made our way past the dancing students to a spare table. He smiled, and went back to his guests.

"Finally!" Liam grunted quietly as he sat down on a fancy wooden chair next to me. I had just noticed that Hugo had finally let go of Amelia and was now heading across the floor to get us drinks.

I let go of his hand, and standing up told them that "I'm going to help Hugo with the drinks, you guys okay by yourselves?"

Amelia nodded, and Liam scooted over two seats to her.

Turning around, smiling I headed across the dance floor. "Lily!" Adrian called from over where he and Hugo were standing, waiting for drinks.

"Hey!" I said, weaving my way over to them. Adrian was looking me up and down. "You look wonderful!" he said, smiling.

"You, too." I told him over the music.

Hugo cleared his throat. "You know what Adrian? I'll get the drinks, you go dance with Lily."

Adrian turned to me, holding out his hand. Laughing I took it and he swung me on the dance floor. For a while we danced together in lively music, until I noticed that Josephine has entered the party with her escort.

He had his collar up, and his hair done. Wearing long black dress robes, Scorpius made me take a breath- surprisingly. Adrian didn't notice and swung me right pass him and Josephine, whom, was wearing a very figure hugging bottle green sparkle- strapless dress.

And it surprised me how angry I got to see her clinging onto him. He watched me as we danced pass, and his eyes never left mine. It was weird, every time Adrian would spin me, I'd loose sight, and I'd start searching for him again.

But he was gone. Soon enough, the third song ended and I told Adrian I needed a drink, so we both headed back to our table. Hugo was there, sitting between Amelia and Liam once again. They were chatting away, and Liam seemed very happy to have company.

"Amelia!" He said quickly. "Come get a drink with me." And before I could reply, he'd already whisked me away.

We weaved back through the dancers in silence, his hand holding onto mine.

"Three Butterbeers." He said to the 'bartender' whom I noticed was a girl in our Potions class named Annabelle Stacies. She nodded, and whisked out three glasses, filled it with foaming Butterbeer and handed them to us. Liam instantly downed his two before I could even finish half of my glass. He was going to get more, but I offered him the rest of mine.

"Alright!" Professor Slughorn called out across the room, and the music quieted down instantly. "Now it's the last dance, and I want my guests to mingle, so I had everyone's name written down and placed in this hat!"

He waved his wand and a top hat appeared in his hand, top side up. "And when I pick out you're name, you'll enter the centre of the dance floor with you're partner, whom I'll also pick out, this will apply to everyone."

Everyone stared murmuring, but he had already picked out his first name. "Corner, Amelia and.." picking out another, "Kingswood, Justin!" And the crowd applauded as Justin, holding Amelia's hand, took her to the dance floor, waiting.

I check to see how Liam was reacting, he wasn't there beside me. Looking around for him, I was shocked to hear my name next. "Potter, Lily… and Alberdart, Joshua!"

"What?" I whispered, as the spotlight shone on me. Joshua took a while weaving his way through the crowd, and had really sweaty palms as he took me over to the other couples. Soon nearly all the names were called out.

"Williams, Evangeline! ….Malfoy, Scorpius!" Slughorn called, and I turned slowly to see Scorpius bowing to Evangeline before taking her hand. She blushes bright red but pushed herself close to him.

It made me want to hex her, for no apparent reason. When they walked past me, his eyes flittered onto my dress and onto Joshua briefly, before smirking at me. _That ignorant.. Grrr. _The music started again, and that was when I noticed that Liam wasn't even in the party anymore. A girl by the name of Lindsey Adams was standing with Professor Slughorn, slightly embarrassed as she waited for her no-show partner.

Joshua swung me around and around, but he wasn't a very good dancer, he kept on stepping on my toes. "Ouch!" I said, letting go of his hands just as we were in the middle of the dance floor. My toes were really sore now.

It was just then that Scorpius danced past with Evangeline in his shoulder. He smirked at Joshua as he watched us try to dance. I glared at him as he twirled her around us. Sighing, I said. "Come on Joshua, let's go."

He nodded, grbbing my hand- but another hand also grabbed mine. Turning slowly, I noticed that it was Scorpius. Evangeline was glaring at me as he twined his other hand through mine. I glared at him in shock as he pulled me back to the dance floor, but I couldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He smirked again.

"I thought you'd like a real dancer for tonight." He said, cocking his head to the side, grey eyes unreadable.

"Joshua is a plenty fine dancer thank you very much- and so is Adrian!" I hissed back.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Adrian?"

"Yes," I said, looking at his unreadable face. "Adrian."

He shrugged it off and suddenly pulled me into his chest as we twirled around the dance floor. I gasped quietly, but kept going with it.

"You're surprisingly good, for a…" He trailed off. I was quiet until I realized it.

Shoving myself away from him, "A blood traitor?" My voice was hard.

His eyes narrowed at my voice as he let my hands drop.

"Yes." He said coldly glaring back at me.

"Oh you… Argh! Get away from me! You coward!" I said, shoving him away, making my way to the door.

"Coward?" His voice was acid as he caught up. "Fine! Be like that you brat!"

I swung around and stared him in the eyes. "You're a loser, so get out of my sight!" and ran through the door, leaving the party.

It took me minutes to find my way, I kept on getting lost.

That night, when I ran into the Common Room I realized that only Liam was there. Not helping myself, I burst into tears in front of him.

_I couldn't believe for a couple of minutes I danced with that spoilt son of a brat! He was and egghead, an arsehole! _

Liam let me lay there on the couch, crying on his shoulder. If I wasn't so preoccupied, I would've noticed his eyes were bloodshot and puffy too.

That night we when I was almost falling asleep on the couch, lying on his shoulders, I could've sworn I heard him sniffle. Reaching out blindly for his hand, finding it, i squeezed it tightly.

_I would never, ever let myself near that Malfoy, ever again._

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Second Chapter!**

**Anywho, I'd like it if you guys started reviewing, it tells me that at least someone's reading my stories :)**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**And I hope you really like this Chapter,**

**xx Kate**


	3. It's a pin, not a Malfoy!

**Replying to my reviwers... Yes, I do that too lol.**

**To _ariabby_: **Was it really 4 am lol :L thanks, I hope you enjoy this Chappy.

**To _x8xdanix6x_ : **Thank you soo much for support!! :) lol, indeed Slughorn is getting old, I think he's like 70? :P

**To _Jeni27_: **Yes, indeed thanks for pointing it out lol, I guess it's hard trying to write though an 11 year old's perspective when you're 14... But yes I see what you mean. Oh, and yes, Amelia- yeah, she's like her mum... (for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, she's the daughter of ChoXMichael) she can get anyone she wants, but she's really a good friend.

It's a pin, not a Malfoy!

Mumbling in my sleep, I stretched blindly in the darkness. Something lumpy was poking me in the neck. Shifting to left just a slight little bit, the soft lumpy thing I was lying on suddenly dropped. "Aah!" I screamed, shocked, as I landed face first into the rough rug.

Rolling over, rubbing my elbows, I checked where I was. It was the Common Room. A bright gold chandelier glinted from above, and there was a light orange glow coming from the windows.

Pulling myself up, I noticed that Liam was sprawled on the couch, snoring slightly. And with each breath he took, he blew a strand of his brown-blonde hair. Finally remembering what happened last night, hurt came again, this time hitting me hard in the chest.

_The dances… The smirks…. The 'Welcome back' party Professor Slughorn held…_

I sat there for a while, in the dawn lit Common Room. Realizing I had no more tears left in me, I stretched out my arms, flexing them. Last night was very uncomfortable, Liam shoulders kept on digging into my neck or back, and now they ached.

Sighing quietly, I tiptoed back through the stairwell, and into the girl's dormitory. There was soft snoring everywhere. Walking quietly past Amelia's and Dominique's I found mine, grabbed my bag, and tiptoed back outside.

In the Common Room, Liam was still deep asleep, so I decided I wouldn't be disturbed. Untwisting my ink bottle, I bit on my quill thoughtfully. Finally deciding what to write, I rolled out my neat piece of parchment.

I sat there writing in the dawn light for a while, crossing out mistakes and adding things in later. When I read my first copy, I thought _screw this_, and did another copy. In the end, this was how it looked.

'_Malfoy's, what does that even mean anyway? Well, it means bad faith, and it's TRUE. All the while that Voldemort was in his non-human state, and Death Eater's were hunted world wide, what did the Malfoy's say? 'I was Confunded! I'm really on you're side!' True, all the while the others said it too, but we've never seen another more two-faced family. While Dumbledore was strong, they were with him, whilst Voldermort was strong, that was where their allegiance lied. Who ARE they really with? We'd never know, because you can't trust a Malfoy. They're all COWARDS.' _

Reading over it, I felt a pang of guilt when I seriously considered making copies of this and sending it all around school.

"That's not real nice you know." A voice said sleepily from behind me. Jumping up at the sudden change in the silence, I knocked over my ink bottle and it spilled over the rug, staining it a rich black.

"Liam!" I whispered, surprised, "You scared me! When did you wake up?"

He yawned and rolled over on his stomach to examine the desk with scrunched up parchment and ink all over it. "I woke up when I heard you writing like a crazy woman." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I've never heard anyone write that hard, it's a surprise your quills not broken."

I watched him sit up and straighten his dress robes. "Why the sudden vendetta against Malfoy's?" he asked.

Looking down at the parchment I was still holding, I tired to explain, but no words came out. I just looked at him, opening my mouth like a fish- a stupid and reckless one.

He scooted on the floor next to me. "So why were you so upset last night Lily?" he asked, his cobalt eyes all interested.

Looking at the rug, I shrugged, trying not to meet his eyes. Clearing his throat, he asked, "It doesn't happen to have anything to do with a Malfoy, does it? A Scorpius Malfoy in particular?"

I turned, staring at him open mouthed, with a lie ready to be told, but I noticed the look in his eyes. He had put two and two together, the parchment, the waterworks last night- AND, Scorpius was at the party while he was still there. So I nodded, looking at the rug again. Putting one arm around me, he hugged tightly.

"What did that jerk do?" He asked his voice hard. I shook my head quickly. I wasn't ready to tell anyone that I had a momentary brain malfunction and that I even felt something for him. Grabbing the parchment, folding it up and putting it in my purse, I leaned against him.

He understood and we sat there in silence. Finally, I felt like I had to ask. "Why don't you tell Amelia?"

He froze, looking in the other direction. "Tell her what?"

I grabbed his hand with mine and said, "You don't need to lie to me, I see how you look at her."

He made a funny choking sound in his throat, but looked around at me, meeting my eyes. "Because I can't- she's really pretty, and smart and funny, and I don't think she sees me as anything more than a friend she met on the Hogwarts Express. Plus, she's got Hugo now."

The last part made everything click. Hugo must of asked her at the dance, and then Liam left… "So… my cousin and Amelia?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and we hugged once more. I leaned against him and I never realized how early it was… Or how sleepy I am…..

* * *

Soon, bright rays of orange were shining through my eyelids. and something was shaking me. And being very loud too.

"Lily! LILY!"

Grunting, I reluctantly opened my eyes. A very worried looking James was staring down on me. Someone was stirring beside me. Liam must have been woken up too.

"James? What?" I asked sleepily.

He sighed, pulling me up. "You had me worried you were passed out or drunk- or something. Gee, you look horrible." He said as he hugged me lightly.

"Mm." I shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Amelia and Albus, who were also here.

"How was the party? Man you do look horrible Lily. Go get changed, maybe breakfast will make you better."

I nodded, my stomach rumbling- I realized that I skipped dinner for the party last night and all I had was half a glass of Butterbeer.

"Breakfast sounds good." I said, yawning as I followed Amelia back to the dormitory. But the boys didn't move.

"And you-" I heard James say to Liam before we cut the corner.

Sleepily, we headed up the winding stair in silence.

"So… Anything happen between you and Liam?" Amelia asked quietly from behind me.

I shrugged and kept walking. "Nope, why do want to know? I heard you and Hugo though…"

"Oh never mind. But yeah… Hugo did ask me, but I…"

I stopped mid-way up and looked at her. "You didn't say yes?"

She shook her head confused. "Oh.." I said quietly. "Liam must of heard wrong."

* * *

When we reached our dorm everyone was waking up. Jessica Mcfingh -pronounced McFig, Sarah Osborne and Dominique were all getting ready.

"Hey Lily," they greeted. "How was your night?"

I lied and told them everything went well, drew my curtains and slumped on the bed tiredly. Finally, drawing out the parchment from my purse, I folded it and hid it in my trunk, trying to forget what happened at Slughorn's.

It took me forever to get ready; I didn't know how bad I looked. Puffy red eyes, slightly drippy mascara and runny eyeliner. I looked like a zombie. Sighing, I wiped it all off, applied lip balm and got changed.

My hair was in a totally different realm of its own, poofy in one side, flat on the other- only a whole bottle of Sleekeazy could fix.

By the time we were ready, breakfast was over and it time for double Transfiguration. When we rounded the corridor, huffing and puffing from running there, we noticed that the line was extra long as opposed to the usual.

"What the... We have it with Ravenclaw, not Slytherins too!" Amelia puffed in a shocked voice.

There was indeed Slytherins there. When we got closer was when I saw him, surrounded by his posse, looking all high and mighty over us first years. Getting angry, I spat out. "What are you's doing here? Failed your Transfiguration class so you're back to learning with us?" It was however, directed at Scorpius.

The Griffindors who've lined up against the wall, away from the Slytherins, cheered loudly, and more than half came over to join me and Amelia, as did the Ravenclaws. I realized that there had to be a whole class worth of Slytherins there too.

They all turned around, but the girl with dark hair spoke up first. "Oh, it's Potter. No. We're here to teach you's some manners, but I guess you want to be first yes?" The rest of the Slytherins laughed, but Scorpius looked me down coldly.

"Is that your excuse? Then who's the teacher? Looks like you quit class too early." Amelia said hardly. The Griffindors responded by jeering, but the Slytherins responded by pulling out their wands.

"Emilie, ignore her, she obviously wants attention." Drawled an unexpected voice. Glaring at him, he winked at Amelia and smirked at me before turning around, showing me is back.

"What's going on here? Third years, I expected a lot from you!- Come on first years line up. Now." Her tone set in how angry she was, so no one disobeyed, not even the Slytherins.

Lining up next to Amelia, I watched Liam run into our line, trying to be invisible to McGonagall, but failed as her eyes narrowed so much that you could barely see her eyes through her rimmed glasses at all.

"James. Gave. Me. A. Lecture. About. Staying away from his sist- I mean you." He puffed as we entered the class, followed by the Slytherins.

"Why are the Slytherins here?" He asked, finally noticing. We shrugged.

As we all entered and found our rightful seats, McGonagall proceeded to tell us everything we wanted to know.

"As you can tell, the third year Transfiguration Slytherin students are currently with us. That's because Professor Kuterngard, who usually takes this class is now in the Hospital Wing, due to some accidents that happened yesterday when he was holding a detention." She said the last part offhandedly, and her eyes zoned on me.

During the lesson we had to transfigure pins into pin cushions. It was really hard and me, Adrian and Liam suffered. Liam's pin bounced off the table and poked itself into a Ravenclaw by the name of James Puckett in the shoulder blade. Adrian's turned into a stone pin and shattered. Mine completely liquefied into a goopy metal mess.

Hugo however excelled and even managed to decorate his with little frills and buttons. Amelia did well too, except her's was sharp and pointy at the edges.

The Slytherins were all walking around, enjoying watching us struggle. Emilie kept hanging around me though. Just as I was going to try again, she kicked my stool and I uttered the wrong spell. Instantly my table crumbled to dust, along with Amelia's and my pincushions.

"Crap!" I said loudly into the silent class. Emilie laughed and trudged back to her posse.

"Miss Potter, I will not have that kind of language in my class!- what happened to your table ?"

The class was quiet, and the Slytherins were smug as McGonagall came over and examined the table.

"I assume you had something to do with this Ms. Emerson? Hmm?"

Emilie tried to deny it, but in the end we both got detention.

"For saying crap?" Amelia whispered as she picked up her bag.

I nodded.

_Detention? Already? Mum will be very disappointed… Damn._

My stomach grumbled loudly as I bent down to pick up my wand from the ashes that was the remainder of my table. "Let's go to lunch."

"Not yet Ms. Potter, you go ahead Ms. Corner, this won't take long. Back here Ms. Potter."

I sighed, and Amelia agreed to wait for me at the door. Weaving my way through the tables, and managing to trip over a stool on the way I finally reached her desk.

"Lily." She said, peering at me through her glasses. I nodded, gulping, wondering if she was telling me she's going to write to my parents. _Then dad'll really kill me_.

"I understand that you are finding Transfiguration hard, yes?"

I nodded, deciding I didn't want to lie to teachers, particularly this one. She was scary.

"Knowing your father though, he wouldn't want you to fail."

I nodded again, wondering what this is about.

"So I arranged for you to be tutored, instead of your detention."

I nodded again. But- _Tutoring? _James will never let it pass. I groaned internally, even, he, James, never did so bad that he needed tutoring and he was _James_! But no detention…

"Once a week. By an older student who is top of his class by far. You'll meet Mr. Malfoy whenever he has the time."

I nodded, before hearing her correctly.

"Malfoy? S-Scorpius Malfoy?" I asked her, shocked.

She nodded, oblivious to my reaction. "He agreed to do it for extra credit, though he doesn't really need it. So, if you meet him around, kindly ask him when the times are, yes? He's got Quidditch too, so the times change."

I gaped at her, and she took the silence as a yes. "Very well, you can go Miss. Potter, I think your friend Ms. Corner is getting very hungry now."

Still gaping, I turned and walked back towards the door where Amelia was impatiently waiting. "What did she want?" She asked as we hurriedly walked for the Great Hall.

* * *

"Tutoring- by that idiot, Malfoy." I said between breaths as we ran for the Great Doors.

"What?" She finally asked when we were stuffing our faces full of pop tarts and kidney pie.

I nodded, washing it all down with grape juice. "Instead of my detention."

She shrugged between her mouthfuls of pie, "I'd take the detention."

I shook my head, "Not if you have a dad who's an Auror you wouldn't."

"So when is it?" She asked, finally finished.

I shrugged, eating the last of my pop tart. "Depends on whenever that git's free I guess."

"Who you calling a git Potter?" demanded a voice from behind me.

Amelia's eyes widened, and she turned away.

"You, Malfoy." I said, swinging around to face him. He looks very smug about something.

"Well, aren't too happy then?"

"No. So eff off."

"Ha. Well, since I'm the one who actually gets a say in this shit, I'd say no- and I'd say 9 o'clock, the spare room by the seventh floor."

"9? But I'm not allowed after dark. As you may not know- I'm a first year, we get no privileges." I told him smugly. No way is he bossing me around, not after last night's scene- even if he chooses to ignore it.

He smiled a shockingly handsome smirk and pulled a note from his robes, which, I noticed, hung very nicely around… A nice body. Damn, it's the brain malfunction again.

"I've got a note, see Potter?" He asked, cocking his head to the side to check if I saw. I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Chucking, he opened from it and read.

"To whom this may concern,

I've given Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter the rights to study and use magic at any time that suits Mr. Malfoy, and only if it's in a safe place. If there have been any problems, be assured that I will take care of it.

Sincerely, Minerva."

"See Potter? At a time that suits me. And nine suits me fine. See you there, student." Scorpius taunted before turning to 'strut off'.

"He thinks he owns the school, seriously." Amelia whispered as soon as he was out of earshot.

I was still in shock.

* * *

While waiting for it to finally be 9 o'clock, so everything horrible of the day could finally be over and done with, I hopped into the shower and washed my long, red hair and re-brushed my teeth.

_What the hell am I so worried about?_

Sighing, I pulled on my best jeans and grabbed a random blouse. Checking in the mirror, I realized I looked decent. Very decent.

_Wow, I'm getting dressed up for Scorpius. This is so sad._

I realized how true it was and felt disgusted, I was really planning to jump into less 'decent' looking clothes when I realized it was 8:50.

"Shit." Grabbing my wand and bag, I ran from the dormitory and into a surprised looking James.

"Lily!" He said, looking me over and raising his eyebrow. "I heard about the tutoring."

"And I heard about Professor Kuterngard. Don't tell mum and I won't"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Blackmail?"

I laughed and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. "I learn from the best, now I gotta go, see you later."

I heard him chuckle before the Fat Lady Portrait swung closed.

Checking my watch, it was exactly 9 and I was glad he decided to teach on the seventh floor because it was just around the corner.

Skidding to a stop right in front of the door, I swung it open and realized that the classroom was completely empty.

Checking my watch again, it was 9:03.

Fine I'll wait.

Tapping my fingers and crossing my legs, I finally decided to stand up and walk around. Checking my watch again, it was 9:16.

"Damn Slytherins."

Pacing around a couple of times in the deserted spare classroom I noticed that there were a pile of dusty books in the corner of the room. Picking one up, I realized it said 'Advanced Spells, Grade 4'.

Blowing off the dust and checking my watch (9:21) I flipped open a couple of pages and found a spell I wanted to try. If the stupid unreliable git wasn't here, I'd teach myself.

"Wonder what this spell does…" I whispered to myself before flicking my wand.

"_Incendio!_"

Shit.

The whole pile of books suddenly lit into flames, and it quickly spread to the old drapes by the windows.

"Omigod, omigod…" I said, frantically flipping a page through the book to find a spell that could put out fires.

"What the hell?" A voice by the door demanded, spinning around, I noticed that it was Scorpius, with messy hair and his robes not done up properly.

"Scorpius!" I screamed, relieved though.

With a flurry of movement and a shocked "Lily!" He ran and knocked me to the ground, just as a pipe dropped from above.

"_Aguamenti!" _He screamed, and out came what seemed like a fountain pool of water from the tip of his wand. It put out all of the fires, but drenched us in the process.

"What were you doing in here?" He demanded looking down at me.

I didn't reply. I couldn't breathe. He was on top of me, and he suddenly realized it too. Quickly hopping off and surveying the damage, he turned and looked at me demandingly, but I was distracted. His hair was sticking to his face… and so were his robes.

I realised I was drenched too, but he took most of the spray. Finally tearing my eyes away from his chest. I looked at his eyes. Wrong decision. They were just this perfect shade of icy grey and green. And he had a pointy chin… and a very nice nose…

"Uhh…" I stammered, getting up and looking at me shoes.

"You burnt the place down!"

"You were late!"

He glared at me. "25 minutes, don't get all worked up."

Finally he sighed and slumped on the floor, and I slumped next to him, suddenly exhausted.

"Where'd that pipe come from anyway?" He demanded. We both looked up. The mess that I left had made a trail of burnt wood and fabric. After it spread onto the drapes it spread onto the shelves. One of which contained many metal items raging from chains to bats.

We slumped there for a while, and I finally realized how late I was.

"Well, not that I don't enjoy your company … Scorpius, it's getting late and I think I need another shower."

He looked up, meeting my brown eyes with his grey ones. Finally, he stood up too.

"Just don't burn the shower's and I'll be happy." He grunted, wiping his whitish blonde hair from his eyes as we left the now soaking spare classroom.

"Funny." I said, "It almost sounded like you were worried."

He laughed, and left into the darkness, heading for the dungeons.

He had a nice laugh.

**Author's Note:**

**I had loads of fun writing this third chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Seriously though guys review, and give your thoughts yeah?**

**xx Kate :)**


	4. Quaffles, bats and rain

**Thanks to **x8xdanix6x **for the site, lol indeed, so Slughorn must be... like 1 hundred and something? Lol, I reckon she'll do just fine as an arsonist....**

Unsigned. For Now**,** **thanks for the insite... I hope this Chapter is less... Dramatic for you lol.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers so far!! * **ariabby**, **Jeni27**, **x8xdanix6x **and **Unsigned. For Now

Quaffles, bats and rain… 

After that little accidental arson 'tutoring lesson' I only bumped into him once-

"Can't tutor you for the next couple of weeks, really busy with school work," was what he said. He didn't even let me reply, he just shunted off, being all cold and pompous. After that, I didn't see Scorpius around at all. Not in the halls… not anywhere. Not that I was looking, _of course_.

McGonagall said that she couldn't find another tutor for me that might have the time now, especially with Quidditch season coming up.

So life was pretty simple- except for me failing Transiguration, and my brothers being total nutcases, my best friends unknown (to them) love triangle, and a slight obsession with a Slytherin.

* * *

"Lily?? LILY!!! Wake up!! We're-going-to-be-late!!!" A frantic voice was ordering me.

Whoever it was kept on hitting me with something fluffy and lumpy.

"Cut that out…" I said, blinking as at Amelia as she whacked me again with her pillow.

"Quidditch trials! In ten!!!" She hissed, pulling my blanket off me.

"Hey!" I shrieked; suddenly wide awake as the cold air of the morning stung my body. She gave me a look of desperation and threw something red onto my bare bed.

"Ten minutes, and I'm starving… Come on Lily!" She pleaded, throwing back my blanket and pulling back my curtains angrily.

Grunting at her shadow, I pulled on the robes and poked her ribs with my wand through the curtains. "Let's go… bossy…"

She laughed, shoving me back through the curtains, "It's on backwards sleepyhead… and I'll show you bossy..."

Looking down I realized the robes were backwards, the numbers were back to front, and were the wrong way around. Sighing sleepily I pulled them off again and shivered. _It's so cold in the mornings_!!

Finally done, we rushed through the Hall, finding spare seats by the Griffindor table. James and the rest were already there.

"Late much?" Rose asked as she watched Amelia butter her toast.

"I had a little trouble with the robes," I said, examining them to make sure it was correct. Amelia laughed.

"You, got… uhh…" Liam started, pointing at Amelia's chin, wiping it, she released it was egg.

"So, you trying out then?" Adrian asked, looking at my robes.

I nodded, spreading jam onto my toast.

"Of course, _I_ wouldn't _need_ to try out." James boasted, winking down at us. "I'm just too good."

"Oh shut up." Teddy said, chucking an apple at him. James caught it quickly, showing off his reflexes.

"Jealous Lupin?"

"Hahaha,"

"Let's go now," Fred said, finishing off the rest of his orange juice.

"Good luck guys!" Dominique called as Amelia and I stood up after him.

We would really need it.

* * *

So the only available positions were;

Chasers (2 spots) and Beaters (one spot). The Captain, Jonathon Woods, he's a sixth grader this year. I met his parents, Oliver and Katie at the Puddlemere game two years ago. They seemed friendly enough.

"Alright, now I want you all to split into the teams of whatever position you want! Now!"

Amelia hugged me before heading off to line with the possible Beaters and I nervously joined the group of Chaser wannabees. It was the hugest group- and everyone looked determined enough to kill. _Oh god._

* * *

The Chasers tried out first. When I got my broom, I realized with relief that it wasn't as bad as James had told me so. In fact, it obeyed my every touch.

Jonathon was Keeper and he was going to block all our throws. We had ten throws each. The first boy fainted when he lifted 3 meters off the ground, and the girl after him gave up due to stress after getting all her 4 attempts blocked.

It slowly went on and on. Until my turn. Looking at the stands, I noticed James, Albus and the whole gang giving me thumbs ups and calling out "You can do it!". Gulping I lifted off the ground, heading towards Jonathon's sanctuary.

The first two he blocked, but I noticed that the seems to edge on whatever side he thinks I'll throw before I did, so feigning a left, I aimed for the right hoops and I scored.

James and Albus cheered loudly from the stands. After that, I used the strategy and let in six more goals, doing the best so far with a seven out of ten.

A girl after me threw the Quaffle so far and off, that it disappeared past the stands and into the Forest.

"Well now what?" I asked the boy next to me. He shrugged.

"Guess she won't make the team."

"Can someone get me another Quaffle?" called Jonathon from above, slightly impatient now.

I turned, but Amelia had beat me to it. Grabbing a quaffle from the kit, she hopped onto her borrowed broom and flew off, and I was surprised to see this, but as someone who never rode a broom before, she rode it smoothly and confidently.

When she reached Jonathon, he said something and she shook her head. I couldn't see very well, the sun was glinting into my eyes. He said something else and she shook her head again.

He than stared her down and she reluctantly flew away from him, holding the Quaffle still.

"What's going on?" they boy next to me asked.

Realising, "She's going to take a couple of shots- I don't think Jonathon had much hope in us…" I replied.

It was the truth though; I was the only one who scored more than three goals.

Watching her, I used my own borrowed broom as a shade. She flew away from Oliver, then pausing headed straight for him… and scored a goal! I cheered loudly, but a third year next to me; named Melanie Strait groaned and said, "Great, like we need anymore first years on our team."

Not that she was even on the team, she only scored two. We were all watching Amelia now, and she was great. Swift and fast, she scored eight out of ten. Cheering loudly again, I ran over to my best friend and tackled her.

"Amelia! You never said you were good at Chaser!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"I didn't know! I never rode a broom before!!" She hugged back, jumping ecstatically "I'm definitely not going to try out for Beater!"

"Great." Melanie hissed from behind us before storming out the Pitch.

We watched the Beater's next. Fred was out there, but he wasn't trying out. Jonathon would throw out the Bludger's and Fred would hit them, (he'd never miss, surprisingly) and the wannabee Beaters would have to try and hit back.

The grey clouds were rolling in, and soon after they had finished with their last try out, it stared to pour hardcore. Making a dash for the changing rooms, a sea of red robes washed through the pitch. I never realized how much people came to try outs.

* * *

"Okay, OKAY! People, quieten down please!" Jonathon called out over the chatter and moans about the horrible weather. Sure enough, I could hear thunder outside.

"Now, I've made my decisions up, no offence if you didn't make the team, but I did see some shoddy broom and hand eye co-ordination out there people!" Instantly everyone quietened down.

"Now as we all know, I'm Keeper, James Potter is Seeker, Rose Weasley is a Chaser and Fred Weasley Keeper. New Chasers are…. Lily Potter and Amelia Corner- they were standouts. New Beater is… Damien Webb!"

The sea of red ground and hissed as they pondered over why they didn't make the team, but me, Amelia and whoever Damien was- were very loud indeed.

"YAY!!!" We screamed, as me and Amelia rushed back towards the castle with the rest while rain was pouring down hard on us. Lights would appear and crack as the lightning grew stronger.

* * *

"Well I'm beat." She slumped onto the couch as we watched the rain pour in the dark midday of our Wednesday.

After we got back, and changed out of our soaking wet robes, we headed down the hall for lunch. Everyone was chattering loudly, but all we did was stuff our hungry faces. Griffindors from all directions came and congratulated us, making such rackets we couldn't even eat.

After finally evading them, we ran into the Common Room, which was thankfully empty, due to everyone being at lunch.

"Doesn't even look like three pm, does it?" I asked as we watched more lighting streak through the grey sky.

"Nope." She said happily, "It's nice of the teachers to let Griffindors have a day off for try outs ha?"

"Imagine those Slytherins doing Potions this morning when we're out the sun." I said, leaning against the couch.

"Hey Lily?" She asked.

"Mmm?"

"I think Adrian fancies you."

"..."  
"Just a thought though…"

I faced her extremely worn out face. "Why, has he said something?"

"No… It's just; I see the way he glances at you. It's just one of those things… you know?"

"What, like Liam?" I raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't answer, because right then was when everyone had come back from lunch.

"That's my sister!!" Albus called from the doorway as he saw me. Running over he hugged me tightly, "Heard you made the team!" Soon after, the rest were all over me and Amelia, commenting on how they always knew that we were so good at Quidditch, _yeah right._

* * *

"This is the hardest essay ever!!" Hugo grunted as we worked on our homework in the Common Room. The fires kept us warm.

"It's not that hard, really- you just need to listen." Amelia said, as she finished her third parchment. I peeked at her work; it was neat and tidy, but unreadable.

"Who knew Muggles had machines to dry their hair?" Liam pondered as he worked on his Muggle Studies essay.

"Lucky, I chose the keyboard to do my essay, and I've got _nothing_." I said.

In Muggle Studies we had to do three parchments worth of information about a Muggle device/contraption of our choice.

_Stupid keyboards, honestly, it's the most boring human contraption ever created!_

It was half past ten before my essay looked respectable enough to hand in. By that time Amelia had re-read hers twice, Liam had to write his again because he mistook the hair dryer for hair straightener and Adrian had given up on the remote. "Who needs a device to change a TV?"

We just sat there afterwards, warming our feet by the fireplace. It has been one long week…

**Screw the Author's Note.**

**Anyway, yay! Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it.... If yes, review, if not review anyways, it's the building blocks to a good Chapter :P**

**Lol, so Jonathon is the second child of... Oliver and Katie Bell, (based on some of my favourite fanfics I've read of OliverXKatie)**

**And I looked it up, Cho Chang marries a Muggle, but I changed it so that she marries the git Michael Corner, and had Amelia, yadyada lol.**

**Oh, and if your wondering why there is barely any Scorpius in this Chapter at all, is because if he popped up in every Chapter and something dramatic happened, it would be a very twisted story that doesn't really tell us much.**

**So review, you know you want to, and if you don't- you know you should review anyway :)**

**Lovies, Kate xx**

**Sorry for late update lol, the Science and Trig tests I had this week kept me doing nothing but studying, but holidays are here!! Yay!**

**Oh, and read my new HP FanFiccie, its called The Domino Effect, based on the pairing ChoXDraco- lol just read it and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Essays and Training

fire and scorpion - you flatter me so, thanks so much :) *does happy, girly spazz dance cos someone really likes my story- LOL - I swear I'm not on drugs... (raises eyebrows mischievously... or am I?... That is the question, but what is the answer? )

ariabby - indeed, lol, loving the fact that you're liking the story so far- hope this chappie sounds real too, because I remember (back in the days.... lol) when I was still at school (lol,sound so old!) scratch that. BEFORE the holidays, I remember all we had was a ****load of schoolwork, and I thought "you know what? I'm talking to myself that must mean I'm crazy, but I don't think they have anough school work!" so yeah. Lol.

x8xdanix6x - hehe, yes the holidays have started off with a bang, involving me ripping up all my stupid grade 9 textbooks and raving hardcore lol. Nah, jks to both. I'm a total nun. Holidays are the foshizzle :P lol. but I still find time to update (total loner much?). Hmm, I do remember Ginny Weasley calling Michael a git somewhere in OotP. -Wow, I just realised it, Amelia's parents all went out with Lily's and now they're besties :P- yes, I hated it when Fred died, and Snape, he was soo misunderstood! Yes, plenty of things shouldn't have happened- I was shocked to see that she killed off both of Teddy's parents though... *sad face* Poor guy aye? But its cute though, with him and Victoire.... Adorable couple those two.

Enjoy and review! :D

Essays and training, the perfect student-murdering combo.

"So, in conclusion… never be mean to goblins because they will hunt you down mercilessly and murder you in your beds?" Hugo asked, scratching his nose with the quill before admitting defeat.

"I can't do History of Magic! It's so hard!!!" He wailed melodramatically, laying his head on the library desk.

Liam and Adrian laughed at him loudly before Madame Coltrane; the librarian narrowed her wrinkly hawk eyes on them. Changing his laughter to a cough, Liam leant over and proceeded to copy Amelia's homework. Meanwhile, I was still trying finding the page on Moonstones for my Potions essay.

Flipping through page after page and finding nothing, I slammed '**Beginner Ingredients, grade 1 Potions**' shut angrily. "I give up, this is ridiculous. It's a Saturday morning and we're in the library! Studying! How wrong does that sound to you?" I asked loudly, turning many innocently studying heads.

"Well Potter, anger management?" A voiced drawled from behind me. I turned to him. Obviously it was Scorpius. He was looking very smug, _as usual_. Emilie was with him also, and she seemed to be very pleased about it.

"Get lost Malfoy." Amelia said calmly, without even looking up from her already filled parchments.

He looked at my parchment and smirked. "**Properties of Moonstone**? I remember that essay. Of_ course, I _got_ top _mark_s_."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Oh, get lost."

He shrugged, and sauntered off, holding a library book, with Emilie close by his side. I groaned and dropped my books back on the table. "I'm going to fail!!!"

"Oh, and Potter?" He called from the entrance- he must of heard me. "You might want to try page 358." He laughed, linked arms with Emilie, and left.

"That jerk is so up himself." Hugo whispered, scrunching up his goblin essay and starting another one.

I ignored him and started flipping through '**Beginner Ingredients'** again. Sure enough, page 358, paragraph two, labeled- '**Moonstones, the crystalline rock of purity**'.

_Well, that was easy_. Ignoring the fact that I was strangely happy to see Scorpius after a couple of days, I started my essay, feeling elated.

The library was quiet, except for the sounds of scratching quills, page flipping, and the occasional outburst of why they hate teachers for giving them these sorts of things.

"Well, I'm finished." Amelia said happily, neatly rolling up her two parchments labeled- '**Goblins, the underdogs of our world.**' into her bag. She saw Liam give her an annoyed look, and handed him her notes instead. Grunting in defeat, he started to flip through them.

It was really peaceful in the library, the sun was warming us through the windows, and when we're too lazy to read or write, we'd stare out the windows at the grounds. We could see the lake, the forest and the Quidditch pitch from here. After two hours of quill-scratching, I finally finished and shoved it in my bag, planning to proceed onto my History of Magic essay.

Just as I pulled out my notes, Fred came hurtling out of nowhere and knocked a few books off the shelves. Madame Coltrane eyed him with a hard stare, but he didn't see her.

"There you two are!" He gasped, picking up the books. "Man, Jonathon is going rank out there! Our first match is against Slytherin and it's in two weeks! So come on! We've got training!!"

"Two weeks? How come we only found out today?" Amelia asked, annoyed as she stuffed all her books into her bag.

I shrugged and returned '**Beginner Ingredients**' back to the shelf while an impatient Fred was waiting there. Finally, Amelia and I were done and we chased him towards the pitch, leaving the boys at the library with no work to copy.

-

"Well, finally!" Jonathon called from the pitch as we ran over. "Get into your robes girls. You got five minutes- don't make me wait."

I nodded and ran quickly to the changing rooms, closely followed by Amelia. We pulled on our robes and ran back to the pitch. Everyone was waiting, and Jonathon was highly unimpressed.

"Alright team! Now that we're _finally _here." Pointed look at us, "We can finally begin training. Now Professor McGonagall has told me that our first match is in two weeks!. Two weeks- that's not much time. And, we're against Slytherin, and everyone knows that they would do anything to win! So we'd better chop, chop!" Jonathon boomed.

We started off by doing three clockwise laps of the pitch and then, learning how to brake and change directions, went three laps counter clockwise until Jonathon told us to stop.

"Now that was the shoddiest flying I've ever seen in my whole entire time on this team- and I've been here since first year!" Jonathon's face was livid. Everyone knew how important Quidditch was to him, considering he's parents are like, Quidditch superstars.

He set up drills of which we had to do on out broomsticks; they involved braking, shifting, feinting and switching directions. After three horrible hours, we all trudged back to the changing rooms, all flustered and highly cranky.

"Well, that was the nicest Saturday morning I've ever had." Amelia grunted sarcastically as she pulled off her robes. I nodded and tried to remove the stray leaves stuck in my knotty red hair before giving up.

Two weeks is not enough.

-

[1 and a half more weeks until match against Slytherin]

"Mr. Bysworth, stop daydreaming!" Professor Hendarmon screeched over his notes. It was a horrible, extremely long lesson of History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Liam had his eyes out the window and was doodling over his notes when Professor Hendarmon asked him to recite what he'd just said about goblin mines. Typically, Liam didn't hear him at all.

"Uh… I'm sorry Professor H, I… got lost." He said, twisting his collar. Amelia discreetly pushed her sheet of notes towards him, but the Professor saw and took ten points off Gryffindor instead.

You couldn't blame him though. It was a Monday morning; no one was listening, except maybe Amelia and a Ravenclaw by the name of Jared Hobbs. I sighed and stared at my blank parchment. T_his. Is. So. Boring!_

Professor Hendarmon continued droning on, something about how goblins will take you away if you enter their mines. I think. Hugo was actually leaning against the wall, snoring softly. I poked him with my quill.

"Wake up you doof, or he'd take more points off us." He mumbled something, but turned on the other side and slept again. Reminds me of James sometimes. Shaking my head, I turned back towards the Professor and tried to listen, but he has this monotonic drawling voice that makes everything he says hazy. Yawning, I rested against my cousin, waiting for the whole hour we got left to finish.

-

[Exactly seven days and three hours until the match...]

"Alright! Now I want the Chasers in the air!" Jonathon boomed. "I'll release the Quaffle, and I want you's to pass it among yourselves, trying out the new broom movements I taught you, okay? Go!" He blew on his whistle.

Immediately, Amelia, Rose and I shot up into the air, flying gracefully around each other, waiting for Jonathon to release the Quaffle. We ran drills around each other and had to watch out for the Beaters who were practicing nearby on flying and moving objects. Damien Webb, the newbie has a deadly aim, he scored just three more than Fred did- surprisingly.

James, my show off git of a brother flew in and out between us, after the Snitch. You can't deny it though, he took off after dad and grandpa. It didn't take him very long to get the Snitch at all. Jonathon was barking out commands once in a while, and wouldn't call off training until we were good enough to he's standards. That only took us four torturous hours.

"Great job team, major improvement so far. I'm sure we can do much better, but since the Slytherins also demand the Pitch, let alone the other's we got only two more sessions until show time next week- so train hard! Now go get changed, I'll see you on Thursday, 4pm sharp." Jonathon said as we landed neatly onto the Pitch. It could've just been me, but I could've sworn I saw a hint of pride in his eyes as he surveyed us.

I felt confident though, as we entered the changing rooms, all exhausted. James was unbeatable, except maybe by his ego, Damien and Fred were deadly with their bats, Rose, Amelia and I have an excellent bond going on- and well, the only Keeper that's better than Jonathon that I've met so far is he's dad. Slytherin had better bring their game on.

-

[Slytherin Common Room, same time.]

Meanwhile, that's exactly what Thomas Curtis, the Slytherin Captain was thinking about Gryffindor as he eyed his elite team. They were after all, the undefeated team of Hogwarts.

-

Anyways, I just thought you guys would like to know who's in the teams (:

**Gryffindor:**

**Captain - **Jonathon Woods (6)

**Seeker - **James Potter (3)

**Chasers - **Rose Weasley (3), Amelia Corner (1) and Lily Potter (1)

**Beaters - **Fred Weasley (3), Damien Webb (1)

**Keeper - **Jonathon Woods (6)

**Slytherin:**

**Captain - **Thomas Curtis (Tom) (6)

**Seeker - **Mia Skywoska (pro. Myah) (3)

**Chasers - **Imogen Taylor (4), Kyle Hart (3) and Scorpius Malfoy (3)

**Beaters - **Thomas Curtis (6), Robert Fryar (5)

**Keeper - **Samuel King (4)

**Ravenclaw:**

**Captain - **Jemma Li (3) - very pretty, slightly Cho Chang-ish. Will give James Potter a run for his money on the Pitch though.

**Seeker - **Jemma Li (3)

**Chasers - **Vicki Shoeburg (3), Andrew MacCoy (4) and Scott Roweley (4)

**Beaters - **Frank Wecker (5), Lewis Jones (5)

**Keeper - **Tristain Crews (4) - Lol, I was watching Stardust when I was writing this :)

**Hufflepuff:**

**Captain - **Angie Hall (4)

**Seeker - **Lincoln High (1) - Lol, he's name sounds like a high school :P

**Chasers - **Emily Holding (3), Angie Hall (4), Krystal Bennet (3)

**Beaters - **Evan Lowe (4), Peter Sanders (5)

**Keeper - **Jessie Dwyer (6)

(Number) means what year they're in.

**Ta-da! Another chapter! Hmm, it seems like my chappies are getting shorter.. oh wellsies. Enjoy and continue in the excellent job of reviewing that you guys have done so far :) Lol, you makesies me proud and happy :P**

**xx Kate, and keep up with the feedback and reviews, oh and maybe some tips on what YOU would like to come up in the following Chappies?**


	6. Lion versus Eagle

fire and scorpion - lol, I hope you likey this chappie too, aye?

x8xdanix6x - Indeed, it was jumpy lol- I went back and tried to fixxy it up a bit, hope you like the Chap!

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all, except the ridiculous names I made up for the Quidditch players and this silly plot :)**

_Enjoy and Review!_

Lion versus Eagle

[Three days and two hours until it was Gryffindor's first match of the season]

"Alright team!" Jonathon called solemnly over at us. "Last training session. And I will not go easy! Want to know why?" He takes a deep, dramatic breath, making sure we're actually listening. "Because I want to kick arse! Plus, the Slytherins need to be taught whose boss." He added offhandedly.

Using his wand as a piece if chalk, Jonathon drew up the new and 'improved' Gryffindor team tactics. Within ten minutes, the little blackboard he was drawing on had red chalk scribble all over it, with little labels named, 'beaters' and 'wronski feint' and other tactics like 'aim here' or 'whack Bludger here when….' Finally, he grabbed out his whistle and blew hard. "Now get out there and train like there's no tomorrow!"

As we lifted off the field, Amelia threw me a note. "Gee, he's a bit uptight huh?" I had no quill so I just laughed in agreement. Me, Rose and Amelia were all practicing our Chaser skills on each other, using quick dives, tight turns and trying to tackle and intercept our Quaffles 'legally' while trying to avoid the Bludgers being aimed at us by Fred and Damien. James had to zoom around the pitch doing laps blindfolded while the Snitch had fifteen minutes to hide, after that it was game all out for my brother, who always put in all his efforts to make dad and grandpa proud. Jonathon was now flying up towards the hoops, waiting for us to try out our new moves on him.

So we aimed, Jonathon blocked (15 out of our 35, hopefully that was becasue he was good, not because we sucked), James showed off and Fred and Damien were going all out- they nearly knocked a Bludger right by my head! By the time four hours was over, I was physically worn out. We were all lying on the pitch, resting, when Madame Langford (the official Hogwarts referee who sometimes overlooked our training) ran onto the field. "Mr. Woods!" She called out as she ran, her wispy brown-grey hair falling out of its tight bun. "There seems to be a change of plans for you're match on Wednesday!"

I sat up, interested and watched as Jonathon ran over to her. I wasn't the only one either. Everyone was now listening hard, trying to pick out pieces of the conversation. I couldn't here anything so I tried to read their faces. Madame Langford's face was serious and grave, whereas Jonathon's was confused, angry and then stoic. She said something else and then he nodded. He kicked a tuft of grass on his way back here.

"What going on Jonathon?" Amelia asked, stretching out her legs.

"Are we still going to play?" James wondered out loud, admiring with his new Firebolt.

Jonathon nodded. "We _are _still going to play. Just not against the Slytherins."

Outraged cries shook the pitch as we all understood what he said. "What? Why?" Fred demanded.

"Their Seeker, Mia Skywoska is recovering after a Potions accident that happened sometimes yesterday, and she will be unfit to play. Now, the Slytherins say they can't find a replacement fast enough, so they traded in their place for another team." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that! The stupid git added the Ground Scarab Beetle Eyes _before _adding the Porcupine Quills- remember Fred?" James laughed. "Her caldron blew up, and it ended up meting all over her- the green pus-like thing!" We all burst out into histerics.

Jonathon cleared his throat and waited for the laughter to die away. "Now, that's just a bit unfortunate, but we'll have to be playing against Ravenclaw instead."

We all murmured among ourselves. Ravenclaw? Sure, no problem! My teammates were saying. I caught Amelia's eyes and she shrugged. Jonathon cleared his throat again. "The Ravenclaw team has got a new Seeker and Captain. Her name's Jemma Li, and she's new here."

They crowd were now saying how easy this was going to be. James even looked a bit cocky. Jonathon continued, ignoring them. "Now she's from Australia- and we all know how seriously Australian's take their Quidditch- _plus_, it's her first year here, _and _she's already been appointed Captain- James? She's a force to be reckoned with." His eyes narrowed onto James, who shrugged it off.

"Oh, wait, is that the pretty Asain chick in our grade? She's very nice." Rose asked Jonathon. He nodded.

"She's in third year too, _and _she's got the same broom, so James. Do NOT let her near that Snitch." Jonathon's eyes narrowed onto him and James nodded, grave again.

"But how come I never met her?" He asked Rose. "Is she in any of our subjects?"

"Yeah, most of them, and that's because you always have detention!"

James shrugged and we laughed. Even Jonathon and it takes a lot to even make him smile.

"Alright, go get changed- I'll expect you all to be at the Common Room at 8 sharp tonight so we can go over the drills- now go, I can tell you're all starving for lunch."

We all groaned and muttered as we got changed. Amelia just slumped onto the changing benches and refused to move. I had to spray water on her ("_Aguamenti_!"), something that I learned from my extremely short time tutor, Scorpius. I was kind of proud really- learning a spell after one demonstration. She shuddered and glared at me, but gave in and started to change because her Quidditch robes were soaked.

When we got back though, all the food was gone and we were late for Muggle Studies. "Oh, joy." Amelia grunted crankily.

-

"Miss. Potter, Miss. Corner- you're late, do you have an excuse?" Professor Pendanski (yes, it's from Holes. Lol.) asked, examining us from under his glasses.

"We were at training, sorry Professor." Amelia said, taking her seat beside Hugo.

"Mm," He nodded and continued with his speech of Muggle electronics and how that leads to Global Warming, which affects Wizards and Muggles equally. I sat next to her and a Hufflepuff boy. We always shared our subjects with another house, it was normal. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm Lincoln High," He whispered, offering his hand. I smiled. He seemed nice. He had blue-green eyes and curly brown locks.

"Lily Potter." I replied back. He looked at Amelia and the others. "Oh, that's Amelia, and next to her is my cousin, Hugo, Liam and Adrian, they're my best friends." I whispered. Amelia turned when she heard her name and smiled at Lincoln. He seemed a bit dazed. Hugo and Liam weren't paying attention; they were playing Wizard Hangman under the table and Adrian was taking notes about the sliding cell phone and how it's connection range is worse than the stick phone. I could see him puzzling over the words 'connection' and 'Bluetooth'.

"Alright, now I would like everyone to hand their assignment up to the front, making sure it is clearly labelled with your name please." Professor Pendanski ordered, watching us display our neglected essays. Mine was all scrunched up at the edges, but presentable nonetheless.

Lincoln, however, stood up and asked for mine and Amelia's assignments before heading off and delivering them to the teacher for us. He even smiled a little at Amelia, and she turned pink. Liam just gave him the evils as he walked past.

I would laugh at them if I weren't so preoccupied with the fact that my first ever official Quidditch match is coming up in less than 3 days. It was mortifying to even think about.

And right now, that's all I'm thinking about.

-

Two days, three hours...

_The Ravenclaws were looking very smug_...

One day, four hours...

_Slytherins were now jeering at the Gryffindors_.....

Twenty four hours exactly....

_Hufflepuffs are undecided_....

Sixteen hours....

_A very nervous Jonathon is going over our tactics, again_...

Nine hours.... _Oh shit, I need to sleep_....

-

[**Amelia's POV**]

_The stadium was packed.... No wait, wasn't it a Pitch?... Yes, it was definitely a Pitch. It was huge too, definitely owns the one at school. _

"_Amelia? Amelia!" Who was that? Turning my head, I saw mum, she was holding onto my baby brother's hands, little Brandon, and they were cheering me on. Dad was there too.... holding... popcorn? What's going on?_

_Someone was shaking my shoulders, it was Lily and she was smiling at me. "We made the Official World Cup!" And suddenly my home clothes materialized into shimmering, scarlet silk robes. And I was holding onto the brand new Firebolt, so new it hasn't even been introduced yet._

_The lights were bright, all the seats were filled, the pitch was green.... And... Liam? He stood there, right beside me, his brown-blond hair ruffling in the wind... "Good luck Amelia..." he whispered, cobalt eyes striking._

_But then the crowd quietened. The other team was entering the field. They were all very tall and athletic. I couldn't see their faces though, and they had funny robes. It was silk too, but they were split into three colours, green, yellow and blue. When they stepped closer, I realised that they towered over us..._

"_Let the games begin!" Liam's voice boomed over the invisible intercoms. And suddenly, I was in the air, gliding along. The Firebolt was awesome! And i had the Quaffle, I weaved between the tri-couloured team, straight towards the goals, passed it to Rose, who passed it back, then to me.... Then oof! I backed out, but my stomach dropped._

_I heard Liam laugh, "And that was a Bludger ladies and gentlemen! Corner is falling, falling...."_

_-_

Something soft and fluffy was smashing into my face. "Come-on-Amelia!" Lily's exaggerated voice came from above, and the thumping's came down even harder. "Get your lazy little arse up we've got a game in one hour!"

My eyes flung open. "Omigod! The game!" I practically barrelled down Lily in my haste. "Where's my robes, where's my robes?!" Pulling out my trunk frantically, I stared to toss various garments around.

"Calm down! We you sent them to the was yesterday, they're right there!" Lily, esxclaimed, pointing to a neat pile of my washed clothes. Sighing in relief, I shoved Lily out of my bed quarters and pulled the curtains of my four poster closed.

-

[**Lily's POV**]

Rolling my eyes, I tapped my toes impatiently for her to finish. _She can be so organised one day, and off the next_. When they finally opened up, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the hall- I. Was. Starving.

"Lily, calm down!" She gasped as we reached the Gryffindor table. I slumped down next to Hugo and started to stuff my face.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly as I stuffed my sixth slice of taste down. I shook my head quickly.

"Nerves." I told him and proceeded to my apple juice. Amelia didn't touch her plate at all. In fact she turned pale and was staring very hard at the goblet of orange juice.

"Uhh, Amelia. You okay?" Liam asked, concerned as she stayed in that same position for twenty minutes. She jumped and knocked into me, looking fearfully at Liam.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally laying off the food. She didn't look to well.

"Extremely nervous, that's all." She said quickly. The turning to Liam, "Sorry, I had the worst dream ever,".

He nodded and went back to his breakfast, not taking his eyes off her until Jonathon came over.

"Ladies, changing rooms. Now." And walked off with the rest of the team. Breathing quickly, Amelia grabbed my had, squeezed it tightly and followed Jonathon. The Ravenclaw teams were moving too. Instantly the Hall erupted into cheers, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws the loudest.

"Good luck out there.... Lily." A voice called as we walked past the booing Slytherin table. It was Scorpius, obviously, but he wasn't sneering, in fact he looked kind of worried, but in a good way. I didn't think about it much though, because when we reached the pitch, the sun was shining down on the grass, and Jonathon was handing out our brooms.

I never knew how big the Pitch was. Or how daunting it looked.

-

[**James POV**]

I grabbed my Firebolt and followed the team through to the changing rooms, scarlet robes swishing.

"Alright!" Jonathon boomed, beginning his prep talk just as we heard the distant chatter of the school headed over to watch the game. I looked over at Lily, she was pale and looked scared. I went over and hugged her, she turned red and tried pushing me away- "James! You're embarrassing me!" And I'd just laugh.

Fred thumped me on the back encouragingly, all hyped up. I knew I was.

"....And do NOT, I repeat, do NOT let any of the Bludgers near my Chasers or James, hear that boys?"

Fred and Damien nodded seriously. "Alright! let's go!" Jonathon boomed and we cheered him on.

"Oh, wait." He stopped at the flap of the changing room, turning to me. "James, don't flirt with the girls okay? Aim for the snitch," He joked and we laughed.

"Flirt, my innocent brother James?" Lily teased as we walked out into the Pitch which erupted with cheers from all sides. I looked up, there was lots and lots of 'Gryffindor!' and 'Ravenclaw!' flags being waved around.

The Ravenclaws were entering the Pitch too. "Alright!" The commentator for the game, Lyra Sheen, a sixth year Hufflepuff exclaimed, please welcome the teams everybody!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering really loudly now.

"And, first, let's welcome the Gryffindors!" Lyra exclaimed past all the jeers and boos. "We've got, Woods, Weasley, Corner, Potter, another Weasley, Webb, and their Seeker, Potter! - another one!"

The crowds erupted with boos again. From the Ravenclaws and Slytherin, however the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered so loudly that they masked the boos.

"And now... From Ravenclaw, we got, Shoeburg, MacCoy, Roweley, Wecker, Jones, Crews and their Seeker _and _Captain, Li!"

The crowds erupted again, with cheers from the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- figured they were going to go for both 'tribes'. Only the Gryffindors and the occasional Hufflepuffs were booing.

I edged from behind Langford to check out my competition. And she knocked the breath out of me. Tall, slim and with dark hazel eyes and fair skin, she was looking over her team. She had long layered dark brown hair... and a nice body too...

_Urgh! That's the opposition? This is going to be easy! _One part of my mind said, where the other was fried by, well... her mere prescence. Forcing myself to look away, I noticed mum, sitting with the teachers, she saw me and beamed. She had a scarf around her red hair, and dad was holding her close, his jet black hair flying away. He smiled at me too, and looked back at Lily, who- I noticed was very pale indeed.

"Psst, Lily!" I whispered over Madame Langford's nagging of rules. She looked over, clutching the school broom very tightly so that her knuckles turned white. She looked at me confusedly, _what? _she mouthed. "Good luck baby sis!" I whispered back, watching her reaction. She flushed- that was good, at least I distracted her from being nervous.

"Now Captains, shake hands." Langford boomed. Jemma stepped out towards Jonathon, and they shook hands. I couldn't help noticing how her every fleck of hair blew perfectly around her face... But she turned to examine our team and caught me staring. She smiled, a tad bit, her pink lips curling up around the corners, but she turned her attention back onto Wood before returning to her team.

"Now, I will be releasing the Snitch and Bludgers now..." Langford said, and I watched as the speck of gold disappeared onto the bright, blue sky.

"Now I want a clean match from all of yous, okay? Now, 1... 2... 3!" And she released the Quaffle.

We all sprang off, jets of maroon and sapphire shooting through the pitch.

-

[**Lily's POV**]

Instantly Rose shot towards the Quaffle.

"And Gryffindor with possession!" Lyra called as the crowds booed and cheered.

"Weasley, Corner, Potter, Weasley- and oh, it was intercepted by MacCoy!"

It all happened so fast, a shot of blue streaked past and I changed directions instantly, forgetting all about my fears. They just melted as I took off...

"MacCoy to Shoeburg, back to MacCoy, back to Shoeburg- an oh! That was a close call for Shoeburg as she dodged that Bludger by Webb!"

I saw Vicky (Shoeburg) get ready to pass it back to Andrew (MacCoy) and I leaned on my broom urging it faster. Reaching out, I grabbed the Quaffle and instantly changed directions back towards the Ravenclaw Goals.

"And that was an interception! By Potter! Potter to Weasley, to Corner, to Potter, back to Corner... can they do it? They can! They swept that Quaffle past crews! GRYFFINDOR 10! That was an excellent shot by Corner!"

"Yes!" I air high-fived Amelia and Rose as they flew past.

"Ravenclaw in possession- and OHMIGOD! The Seekers have spotted the Snitch!"

And the crowds froze in silence- so did every single player except for James and Jemma.

-

[**James POV**]

While observing the Pitch from above, I noticed that Jemma was doing the same thing too. I heard that Gryffindors scored, but just then, right by Jonathon's central hoop, I saw a fleck of gold- so did Jemma, we flattened ourselves into the Firebolt and weaved throughout the other frozen players. She suddenly came out of nowhere and cut me off, causing me to swerve off track. I noticed her smile.

Jonathon was not lying about the Australians and their Quidditch. The snitch was close now, and I pushed the Firebolt downwards until I was neck and neck with her. Finger's outstretched, I managed to touch one of the wings, but that caused the Snitch to fly upwards, right into Jemma's grasp.

"AND RAVENCLAW HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

She didn't have enough time to pull up, and neither did I. We both landed onto the Pitch, but her on top of me. I didn't realize how pretty her eyes were. She froze too. Going slightly red, she pushed herself off me and shoved her fist into the sky.

"Yes!" She screamed. And she had a nice voice too...

_Omihgod, you aren't even sad you missed the Snitch! Pull yourself together! _My stomach went cold as I realised it. I had missed. As our teams landed, and she was engulfed by her Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors came running over. I pulled myself up just as Lily came hurtling beside.

"James? James are you okay?" But it wasn't her voice- it was mum's.

She and dad higged me and checked for injuries- the team laughed.

"Aww- Mum? Dad? I'm fine!" I grunted as we stood up and trudged towards the changing rooms.

I turned one more time towards Jemma, she was watching me too. When she noticed me look, she smiled- but not a 'I'm so good, I beat you smile' but a 'good game- and you have nice parents ha-ha' smile.

She made me smile, even if I'd lost- and that was a rare thing to make happen.

-

[**Back to Lily's POV**]

"10-150?" I moaned into the couch, finally showered and dressed. Everyone was there moping as well.

"It was also the shortest game." Rose sighed, sprawled onto the carpet. " Ten minutes in and we scored, three minutes later and Ravenclaw catches the Snitch."

"Where's Jonathon?" Fred wondered, playing Wizard Chess with Adrian.

"Probably crying out on the field." Amelia said, shrugging.

"I am not!" He's voice said from behind us.

We all laughed as he joined us, face hard with defeat. I hate the feeling of losing enough, but it must hurt twice as much if you're a captian. We all had a long talk in the Changing Rooms after the match about how weel we tried, and how James was so close. But it still hurt. We had lost.

James was at the Hospital Wing, getting checked up with Mum and Dad- he's probably really embarrased depressed right now, mum and dad can be very overprotective and mushy.

"Come on, I'm tired," Amelia yawned and we headed off towards the girls dorm.

"But it's only 1!."

"I'm tired too man, lets get some shut eye..."

"Total nuns... Sleeping early- come one, lets play hangman..."

It was one hell of a match. And I'm beat.

**I hoped you liked that :)**

**I wrote it all in one day, so it doesn't sound too shoddy.**

**ALRIGHT!! I'm proposing a deal. I'm aiming for around 3-4 review each Chapter- and if you liked it I hope you review aye, cos I wont update (lol, its blackmail my lovelies).**

**So, this is Chapter... 6 and six times three is eighteen (gee, i-ma mathemagician LOL), I've got 13 reviews right now.**

**5 more till next update, lovies-**

**xx Kate :)**


	7. The Ministerial Ball

traceebby- I'm glad you really like the story! And yes, I shall update your highness lol.

Per Totalus- Well I'll tell you if James and Jemma get together yes?.. And I'm sorry to announce that Lily/Scorpius but they WILL get together, just not YET :) Keep reading and reviewing!

ariabby- I hoped this is DUN DUN DUN enough lol! And yes, i loved that james has a sweet side too. Hes a sweetie lol. In fact I might like James Sirius more than Scorpius.... Nahh :P

RenieBean- Lol, no if you reviewed 4 times it wouldn't count haha. Anyway, I'm delivering Scorpius now, hope you liked it :)

Keep up the good work and the reviews guys!

**The Ministerial Ball**

Brushing my hair, I watched myself in the mirror. I wasn't ugly, I admit, but I was not the definition of beautiful, the definition of beautiful was my cousins; Dominique and Victoire, they were just born beautiful, like my aunty, Fleur. The definitions of beautiful also apply to my best friend, Amelia, whom, I think, is still sleeping and that Seeker who won against my brother James last week, Jemma. They were beautiful, or at least extremely pretty.

_Why are you even thinking about this Lily? _I scolded myself and I shrugged it off; I just had a weird dream about going to a Muggle beauty pageant with my parents while watching extremely pretty, possibly anorexic Muggles wear fashionable, if not very minimal clothing on a flashy looking runway.

"Lily? Are you in there? I need to brush my teeth!" Amelia called from outside in our dorm, knocking on the door smartly. Glancing at the mirror one more time, I opened the door to reveal a very disheveled and sleep-ridden Amelia. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were droopy, not to mention she looked like she was going to drop any moment without food.

Slipping past her, I slid on my school robes, packed my bags with all the necessary books and did my bed (with magic of course). Amelia emerged fifteen minutes later looking much better. Her hair was done and she had washed her face of sleep. "Come on, I'm starving." I yawned, pulling her towards the stairs.

"But you're always hungry!" She joked, and I threw my bag at her.

"Ehh shut up you." I grinned, grabbing my bag and racing her for the hall. I was running so fast I didn't see where I was heading. I ran straight into a tall-looking black cloak.

"Watch where you're going!" A cold voice snarled. Pulling myself up, I was face to face with the pale boy I didn't exactly plan on meeting. His expression changed from annoyance to pompous in just one second.

"Why, it's Potter." He sneered. "I saw you're magnificent defeat on Wednesday."

Giving him a fake smile, I picked up my bag and said. "Yeah, you Slytherins should watch and learn how to lose with grace- I heard you all started a massive fight against Hufflepuff last year at the finals. And you lost. Embarrassing?"

His smile wiped off like Stinksap, quickly replaced with a cold, hard look. Smiling again, I wished him a good day, and headed over to where Amelia was waiting at the doors victoriously.

"What was that about?" She asked at we swung it open to reveal a half-packed hall with lots of food and hungry students.

"Oh, he was nagging about how we lost so epically."

I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but I felt strangely empty and, well embarrassed when he brang it up. In fact, I heard about our loss all week and it didn't bother me at all until now.

Sliding next to Hugo and Liam, I grabbed an apple thoughtfully. James entered after, followed by his friends, of whom I didn't know names to and sat themselves by us.

"Did you see the notice board this morning?" He asked.

"Nope." Amelia replied.

"You mean the one about the Exchange Program?" Liam asked, buttering his crumpet.

"What exchange program?" I rounded on him.

"Something about how schools can exchange students for a year." Hugo said simply.

"Yeah," said James, grabbing a jam toast, "apparently you can exchange to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for a year, and they can exchange over to us as well."

"Maddest! I heard that Durmstrang is always snowy." Liam said happily. "Wonder if mum will let me exchange…"

Amelia gaped at him. "You're planning to exchange?"

"N-no, I mean I might, if you guys are." He said, watching her expression hopefully. She smiled slightly.

"You just have to finish the term first, and you need to have a parent's verbal consent. You also need to talk to the Headmaster of this school and to other one if you're a fourth year or younger. Guess that means us James." One of James' friends said, sipping his grape juice.

Amelia and I exchanged looks. "Imagine going to Beauxbatons for out first year…"

I knew however, that there was going to be certain people I'd miss if I was allowed to transfer, not that I was planning to if Amelia, Liam, Dominique or Hugo don't come too.

-

'_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm not sure if Albus has told you yet, but there is an International Student Exchange Program happening at our school. It's between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. What do you think about it? Amelia and I think it'll be really cool to be a student at Beauxbatons for a year… But we need parent permission. Oh, and I think James is planning on Durmstrang, just so you know._

_School has been very, well kind of boring so far. But Quidditch is extreme fun, and I'm glad you guys came to my first ever game. My best friends, Amelia and Liam say hi, and so does Hugo and Dominique haha. Anyways, Easter holidays is in two weeks, and I'm coming home for that party, so I'll see you then :)_

_Oh, I'm enclosing a copy of my timetable so you can see for yourself how much my subjects on day one and five truly sucks._

_Love, your daughter, Lily._

_Ps. You should already know it's me though :P_

_Pss. I'ts really cold here at Hogwarts, how is it at home?_

_Psss. Still missing you guys lotsies hehe._

_xoxoxoxoxoxox'_

Folding it neatly, I slipped it into the envelope labeled 'Harry and Ginny Potter' along with my timetable, rolled it up and tied it to my brother Albus' owl, Hedwig. Taking her to the window, I watched the snowy owl fly away into the pitch black of our nine pm.

Sliding back onto the lumpy couch, alongside Liam, I started work on my Transfiguration homework, clearly explaining how the Switching Charm should be used.

The fire crackled merrily and lazy Gryffindors were lounging around, either playing chess, doing homework, gossiping or reading various wizarding magazines and newspapers.

Amelia, who had already finished off her Transfiguration homework to a seventh graders standard was reading a Muggle romance novel her mum was so fond of 'Gone with the Wind' by the fire, her eyes wide with anxiety every time she flipped a page.

Hugo too, was done and was writing to his parents about possibly exchanging. When he was done, he slipped it into his bag, "I'll use a school owl tomorrow, mum and dad have Charles at home."

Watching us do homework or reading in silence for a while, he asked "Are you guys staying over the break?"

Pushing her homework to the side, Dominique shook her head. "Nah, we're going on a vacation to France- to visit mum's family."

"Same," Amelia said, "I'm going to Australia with my parents."

"I'm going home." I said. "Dad has this Ministry party to attend to, the whole family is invited."

"I wasn't planning on going home, but since you guys are, I might as well." Liam shrugged, getting back to his unfinished Muggle Studies assignment.

Watching the fire, I couldn't help but feel relieved that the holidays were nearly here it's been one hell of a first term.

-

"Have you packed yet, Lily?" Albus asked as he spooned his tropical yoghurt over breakfast.

I nodded, grabbing a banana, watching all the students bustle busily around, grabbing food, pulling their luggage and exclaiming random things like 'oh no! I left my cloak in the dormitory, come with?' or 'darn this stupid Muggle design!' when their bags ripped due to many students over packing.

We were all eating a hurried breakfast because then we'd have to go back up to the dormitory to bring our luggage down. I personally couldn't be bothered to lug it down to breakfast with me. Looking around, I caught sight of silver hair. Over at the Slytherin table, Scorpius was wearing a black coat, buttoned to the neck, and his hair was spiked up kind of funny-_cute funny though_. I watched as Emilie squeezed her way past the rest of his goons and sat right by him, giving lovey-dovey looks. It made my stomach want to push back everything I ate already.

"Come on," Hugo said, standing up, "let's get our bags."

Peeling my eyes from the Slytherin table, I followed suit, eager for the holidays now more than ever.

The dormitory was packed too, with students who were staying the three weeks at Hogwarts. They were happily lounging around, swapping Famous Wizard Cards, reading books, playing chess or were watching us crankily gather our belongings.

"I can't find my Chucks!!" Amelia gasped, emerging from under her four-poster bed.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing to a pink pair by the door.

Squealing happily, she kicked off her sneakers, stuffed them into a bag then slipped on her Chuck Taylors. "Thanks Lily."

Looking around for anything else we might have left and seeing nothing, Amelia and I finally emerged from the girl's dormitory carrying our bags, looking very happy to go home indeed.

The carriage out of Hogwarts was exceptionally boring and tiring considering we got there late and had to sit with fussy Slytherin seventh graders who didn't hesitate to bring up how quickly we had lost to Ravenclaw on Wednesday.

Amelia and I retaliated by talking very loudly between ourselves about how right now, Slytherin were coming last in points for the House Cup, and how Gryffindor is in the lead- by at least one hundred and sixty points too.

Smiling between ourselves when they had finally shut up, we watched as the sceneries from Hogwarts disappeared to reveal a magnificent looking station, already filled with excited students boarding a scarlet train.

Pulling our bags off happily, we roamed the Hogwarts Express for a spare apartment, finding Hugo, Liam and Dominique in one.

Setting our bags in the compartments overhead, we chatted excitedly as the train rolled out of the engine.

"France is going to be so much fun!" Dominique exclaimed, her bright blue eyes gleaming.

"I can't wait to see the Sydney Opera House…" Amelia sighed, glancing out the windows to see the woods flashing by.

"At least you guys are going somewhere; I'm probably going to just end up helping mum with the chores." Liam said, groaning jealously at us.

"We're not going anywhere either, just a stupid Ministry dance thing." I said, nodding at Hugo.

"We'll write to each other. A letter a week. All of us, 'kay?" Amelia declared, smiling.

"Deal." We chorused, and spent the rest of the long trip trading Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes and other various sweets after the Food Trolley has passed.

-

"Mum!!!" I squealed, seeing her flaming hair over everyone elses'.

"Dad!" James said happily.

We all ran into their waiting arms, so hard that I knocked dad's glasses off.

"Hey you…. " they crooned, embracing us like there was no tomorrow- it would actually be really embarrassing if it wasn't such a special moment.

"Harry, Ginny, hey guys." A soft voice said from behind us. I turned to reveal a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair and pale skin, next to a tanned man with sandy hair and wicked blue eyes. Amelia was smiling at me.

"Cho! Michael." Mum exclaimed, shaking their hands, smiling warmly. Dad did the same too. If I had known our parent's past then I'd be surprised at how casual everyone looked together. They were chatting happily, mum and dad's hands locked together while Amelia's parents had their arms around each other. I picked up certain words like, 'how's Quidditch?' or 'Muggle Affairs is _so_ tiring'.

"I didn't know our parents knew each other." She whispered quietly, and I had finally noticed the little boy who was holding her hands so tightly. He had wide blue eyes and sandy hair, looking exactly like his dad. The little boy was staring at me fearfully to tell you the truth, and he was trying to hide behind Amelia.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, picking up her the little boy into her chest. "This is Thomas, my little brother. Say hi Thomas!" He looked at me again, but hid his face in Amelia's black hair instead.

"He's adorable." I said truthfully, watching his little fingers entwine with hers.

"He's going start at Hogwarts in three years. Really small for your age though. Aren't you Thomas, aren't you?" She crooned and he looked up again. Showing her his white teeth.

"This is Lily. Say hi to Lily." She said sternly, and he mumbled a 'hai Lily.'

"Aww, well, I gotta go, so bye Thomas! Write okay?" I nagged her. She laughed, walking back to her parents who were now talking to Liam's. I watched as Liam said something to her and she laughed, showing him Thomas. He looked up, saw me looking and waved. Amelia and Thomas waved too.

Smiling, I waved back and followed Albus out of the crowded station and into the bright afternoon light along with many other students too. If I was looking, I might have seen a pair of not-so cold grey eyes looking my way.

-

Two weeks passed by that involved many Quidditch matches against the Weasley's, lots of letters, more Quidditch, more letters, some chores and even more letters. Finally, the Annual Ministry Ball (ever since Harold Gyynier became Minister) came around. Amelia told me that her parents (since they worked at the Ministry) were invited, but they had been planning on Australia for months ahead already, so she couldn't come. Liam told her about how his neighbors' dog had brutally murdered his soccer ball, and Dominique bragged about her French shopping spree with Fleur.

The night of the official ball, I was trying on this new dress that I had chosen with mum. It was light blue, slightly huggy from the waist upwards and was strapless. Rose wore a stunning bottle green number with hugged from top to bottom, with little frill at the front. She did my hair while I did hers. Mum was fixing Aunty Hermione's and dad, Uncle Ron and the rest of the boys were gruntingly putting on their suits. They even looked slightly stunning in the matching black suits, even though James hid his tie- 'I'll never wear it!'. Albus and Hugo had sleeked their hair back whereas James had spiked it up.

"You little rebel." I whispered as we gathered in the living room. He grinned. We were all wearing huge cloaks because dad told ups the only way in was with Floo Powder beacue we couldn't all Apparate there and mum didn't want soot on our clothes. Rose gripped my hand slightly. "You think there'll be anyone at Hogwarts there?"

"Possibly, lots of their parents work at the Ministry." I whispered back as James and Albus disappeared through the green flames. Dad smiled at me and took my hand.

"Ready Lily?" he asked. I gulped nervously, I never took Floo Powder transportation before.

"Ministry of Magic." He said, stepping into the fire with me by his side. Instantly everything whipped out of sight, and I could of sworn I could see through other fireplaces as well.

_Wssshh,_ instantly the cold hard marble floor came up to meet my feet, but because I was in heels, I tipped over instantly.

"Come on darling." Dad said, and I grabbed his hand, walking over to the receptionists desk where the rest of my family and the Weasleys were waiting.

"Right, so that's Harry Potter and co. and Ronald Weasley and co. Step through there please," she said boredly, gesturing towards the brilliant glass doors which swung open by itself as we approached, revealing a huge room, with banners, glittery balloons, floating candles, singing faeries, floating chandeliers and a huge dance floor. The Weird Sisters (the new version, with new artists) were playing in the corner, and loud music blasted from the walls, which, I noticed, were glittery too.

We walked over to a table named 'Potter and Weasley' and instantly a pretty nymph came out from the crowd and asked in a perfectly harmonic voice, "What would you guys like your service to be today?"

"What?" I asked Hugo over the music. He shrugged.

"Order from plate. Thanks." Uncle Ron said, and she smiled, bowed to a little and took off.

"Have fun kids, we're going to talk to the Minister about the magnificent ball he's hosting." Aunty Hermione said, leaving with Uncle Ron and mum and dad.

"Well. Now what?" Rose asked. I shrugged, leaning back against my seat watching the guests swing to the beat.

The doors swung open again, but no-one really noticed except our table, (because we were bored). In stepped a pretty Chinese woman in a sparkly red dress accompanied by her husband and two other people, a woman in a purple dress and a man in a grey tux. Following afterwards was the Ravenclaw Seeker, Jemma and her escort, the Ravenclaw Keeper, but I didn't know his name. Looking around again, bored, I noticed that all eyes were on the dance floor except James'. He was looking in the direction of Jemma and the other Ravenclaw with a small scowl on his face.

Rose spotted her too and waved her over. James groaned quietly. "Jemma! Tristain!"

Albus and Hugo were now talking about the subjects that they had to do this year, "Transfiguration, easy!"

"Hey." Tristain said, smiling at us. "Are those seats taken?"

I shook my head, looking at Jemma's gown. She wore a red strapless which wasn't glittery, but silky, cashmere looking. It was also hugging. She smiled a shy smile and sat down next to Tristain, and ended up beside James'.

Watching everyone talk about something, I got bored and stood up to stretch my legs. "Getting a drink." I said to Rose.

"But you can do this!" She grabbed a glass, said "Orange juice!" and it instantly filled up with orange juice. "That's what Order from Plate means."

"Nah, I'll just go get it by the drinks table, you guys talk."

Walking around to the far side of the ballroom I finally spotted the table, laden with many glasses of different drinks and assorted treats. Grabbing a glass, I filled it up with something that looked like punch and leaned against the table, watching the dancers.

"I wouldn't drink that. It's Firewhisky." A cold voice drawled. Gasping, I jumped and spilt half my glass onto the floor.

Spinning around, I saw his smirking face, but I was instantly distracted. He was wearing a black tux, with the collars up and his hair spiky again. It was kind of hot. He saw me looking and smirked.

"You look good Potter." He nodded at the strapless number I was wearing. I mumbled a thanks.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows. "My mum works here. Head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Unit. You?"

"My dad works here. Head Auror." I said triumphantly, smiling over my nearly empty glass of Firewhisky.

"Oh, I see." He said shortly, sneering. "Anyway _Potter_, I just wanted to ask you to a dance, considering the last time we did, it didn't turn out too well." His eyes narrowed at 'last time' and I knew he remembered everything as did I.

"Fine. One dance. _Malfoy_." I said, but just as those words blurted out, the song changed to a slow one called, "Bewitching my Heart."

He smirked, watching my reaction. "One dance it is." Reaching out, he took my hand with his surprisingly warm ones and whisked me off to the dance floor. Wrapping his arm around my waist, we swung around a bit. Being so close to him made my breath catch in my throat. The music slowed down even more and he pulled me even closer. Now I could smell the cologne that he used, his hair gel, everything. Unwillingly, I looked at his eyes. They weren't grey at all, they were blue, and it was piercing straight through me. We stared at each other silently for a while, and I ate up all of his features, he pointy chin, the carved nose…

"So, I hear from McGonagall you're getting worse at Transfiguration. Now is that even _possible_?" He smirked.

"What? Hey I could be better if I had a tutor..."

He grinned. "I could stil-"

_Bam_! A small, stout little man was standing by the glass doors. His face was red due to running here and his hat was lopsided. "Minister! Oh, Minister!"

The music stopped instantly, but all I noticed was that Scorpius was now holding me very tightly against his chest.

-

[**James' POV**]

"Are these seats taken?" that Ravenclaw by the name of Tristain asked, but I wasn't really paying attention. Jemma was standing by him, and my eyes narrowed onto their entwined hands. Someone must of said yes, because Tristain sat by Rose and Jemma sat by me. I noticed that the red dress she was wearing hugged her well.

Clearing my throat, I turned around, facing the table instead. "You're James Potter right?" A small voice asked me. I looked up into her hazel eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You fly real well." She smiled now, showing me her white teeth.

Grinning, I ignored looks from Tristain, I replied. "You fly real well too. Jonathon says it's because you're Australian."

She laughed, not giggled, but laughed. I always hated it when people giggled anyway- it means they're either gossipy or loud. When she laughed, something bubbled inside me. Brushing the black hair from her face, she joked "Oh did he now? I guess I just have to show him by flogging you guys when we get back. _Again._"

I laughed. "You guys won by luck!"

She mocked hurt. "What? Are you sure it wasn't because I'm _Australian_?"

We laughed together, and I noticed that when she laughs she looks really carefree, like nothing bothers her anymore. Right then 'Bewitching my Heart' began to play, and I noticed that she began to tap her fingers to the beat.

"Wanna dance?" I asked loudly and quickly before I knew what I was doing. Rose raised her eyebrows at me knowingly and Tristain narrowed his eyes. Jemma Li smiled. "Sure!"

Taking her hands, I gently pulled her onto the dance floor. She had pulled her hair up in a Chinese bun today, and her pale skin glittered like ice under the floating chandeliers. Her skin burned into mine, but I pulled her close and began to sway along with the music. She smiled under the light, "So James, do your parents work here?"

"My dad's Head Auror." I said, watching her impressed reaction. If I wasn't so stolen by her presence I would have noticed by little sister swaying right past me with that Malfoy git.

"Wow. Head Auror, that's impressive."

"Yeah, it is." I said, feigning being pompous. She laughed and looked my green eyes with her brown ones.

"What about you?" I asked swaying her around. She wasn't short, only half an head shorter than me.

"My mum works in the Department of Muggle Relations and my dad's an Auror. But of course, that has nothing on Head Auror now does it?" Her eyebrows raised mockingly.

"No, no it doesn't" I said slowly, pulling her closer when the music slowed. She rested her head on my shoulders and I was desperately hoping she couldn't hear my heart, which was probably giving me away.

"So your in third year?" I asked, tracing a circle on her dress with my finger. It felt smooth underneath my skin.

"Yeah," She pulled away, smiling again. "How come I never see you?"

"What you were looking?" I asked, my eyebrows rising tauntingly. She hit me gently and rested her head on my shoulder again.

"Nah, I always got detention."

She laughed, "What for the whole of the last week of term?"

I was going to reply but_ bam_! the glass doors swung open, and I saw a little man run over to the middle of the crowd. "Minister, Oh, Minister!"

The crowd quitened dramatically and the music stopped.

"There's been a mass breakout from Azkaban! All of the prisoners!"

The atmosphere changed abruptly. Jemma slid her hand down to mine.

"Every single prisoner, even the top security ones! The followers of You-Know-Who!"

* * *

**And that's another Chapter yee, and as per promised the reviews came in so I'm uploading it :)**

**I realised it might/probably does seem a bit rushed, but I had to get the story moving at some point.**

**Hope you liked it, and if you did, pweasee review, yes? My demand still stands *wink wink*.**

**Hated/loved couldn't care less or suggestions for coming chaps? **

**xx Kate**


	8. The Sleep Deprived Aftermath

coco-clo - heyy, thanks for the review, geez demanding much? lol, i promise there will be more LxS, but not yet, maybe in the next sequel, but this part is all about them getting to know each other, sorry :)- actually, they might get together sooner *starts considering.... after all, shes 11, not much is going to happen.... oh wellsies, keep up the reviews??

merdarkandtwisty - thanks for pointing that out :)

fire and scorpion - indeed i will update LOL, get some sleep woman! anyways this chap is kinda anti climatic i know *hangs head in shame....*

traceebby - ehh, thanks for the reviews man, when are you gonna start that Fic?

Per Totalus - danke! lol, hey I read that demo of the LxS you sent over- its brilliant, upload it soon!! I'll be waiting :D

Keep up the good reviews!

**Chapter 8 - The Sleep-Deprived Aftermath**

[**Lily's POV**]

"What?" I gasped, letting go of Scorpius. Right then everything went hectic, guests were rushing about and people were Apparating here and there.

"Go find your dad! Go!" Scorpius said quickly, pushing me to the side, away from the stampeding crowd.

"M-my dad?" I stuttered blankly, watching everyone in their panicked frenzy.

"He's Head Auror isn't he? Now, go!" He said, blue eyes flashing.

Still in shock, I murmured an "Uhh, okay…" and headed straight into the crowd. People were rushing in all different directions and pretty soon I was getting shoved about, lost in the horde.

"Dad? Albus? James'? ROSE?" I called, shoving the dances away with my hands, only to have someone grab straight onto my wrist.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, turning around to face my attacker, but it was just a very worried James.

"Lily! Have you seen dad or mum yet?" He asked hurriedly, grabbing my hand and weaving his way through the crowd.

"No! Where's the others?" I called back, now straining my head for my family or any trace of silvery-blonde hair, but I saw nothing.

"I don't know! Let's find our-"

"James! Lily! Oh, there you are!" Mum exclaimed, shoving through the slowly thinning crowd and grabbing us into a quick embrace, "Come on, let's head back!"

"Back to where?" James asked back, craning his head, looking for someone too.

She pulled us to a corner, and I noticed that at least half the party-goers were already gone.

"James, take you sister to number 17 Alberdold St, New Hampshire, through Floo Powder okay?" She said hurriedly, looking around quickly.

"Where will you be going?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm going with your dad and the rest of the Aurors." She said.

"Aurors?" James asked quickly, "So where will the rest be? Are you guys doing something _dangerous_?"His voice squeaked at the last part.

Choosing to avoid that question, she replied in the same overwrought tone- "All the adults that stayed will send their kids to number 17 Alberdold St, because that area is under Ministry Protection. When we get back I'll come get you, okay baby?" She whispered quietly, pulling us to her chest. I didn't realize I was crying until I was shaking uncontrollably.

"James. Go now, look after your siblings, Albus and the Weasleys are already there. Go!" She snarled over her own tears. "Go! Now!"

James' face, though on the verge of a nervous breakdown, was hard. "Come on Lily," he urged pulling me away from Mum. "Good luck mum." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

She nodded and quickly joined the crowd of Aurors and various adults that have gathered in the middle of the dance floor.

Running back through the glass doors towards the closest fireplace, he held me to his chest and said as clearly as he could "17 Alberdold St, New Hampshire." and pulled me into the licking green flames. We both craned our heads at the last minute to see the congregation of people Disapparate out of the building.

I closed my eyes and pushed myself into James' chest, _let them be safe, let them be safe, let them be safe… _And out of nowhere, the ground came up to meet us at startling speed.

"Ahh!-ooof!" I shrieked, smashing my head into the wooden floor.

"_Who the hell is that?_"

"Someone's coming!"

"_Expeli-_"

"Wait! That's my brother!"

"Lily! You're okay!!"

Squinting under the bright light I saw lots of mangled up shapes in my face, but the soon ended up being very worried faces of my family.

"Where were_ you_?" Demanded a perturbed Rose. She hoisted me up just as Albus and Hugo got James' up.

I stared at the many faces before me. Everyone looked like they were still in school and they all shared the same ashen faces, eyes flickering back between us and the fireplace.

Some ran out and helped us up. I noticed the Ravenclaws and some other people my age.

"Where are we?" I whispered as Jemma and Rose helped me up.

"New Hampshire." A boy older than James replied quietly, watching the fireplace.

Everyone was either in their tuxes or the party dresses that they came in, and they all looked very unfastidious and worn.

"Did you see anything?" A girl about Albus' age asked, "Anything at all?"

I shook my head, but James' replied "We saw them Apparate away, that's all."

They murmured quietly and moved over so we can join them in watching the fireplace as well. Looking around, I noticed that we were in a fairly big house, one story though, but every room that I could see was very broad. Looking around the corner, I saw two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom.

Everything was wooden and cleaned, not dusty at all.

"Is that everyone?" Tristain asked around, "No-one else missing?"

People shook their heads. "Okay, _averniate_!" He flicked his wand at the fireplace and it glowed lilac for a few seconds and returned back to normal.

"What did you do?" A boy his age asked, "Did you seal it?"

"Yes, but we can see who's coming in, and because you can't Apparate here than it leaves Floo Powder, might as well take some safety measures." Tristain shrugged. People nodded in agreement.

"How long do you think they will take?" Jemma asked, sliding against the wall with her eyes on the sealed fireplace. She looked scared and worried, possibly on the verge of a breakdown too, after all, our generation has only heard of You-Know-Who's supporters, not knowing most of the war at all. Most shrugged in response, everyone looking worriedly over at their neighbors.

Finally realizing that the situation is beyond seventeen underage wizards, we all slumped around, introducing ourselves. Realizing something else, I scanned the whole room, but I saw no sight of silver hair. Heart sinking, I realized he was probably home, with his parents.

There was seventeen kids here, Emma (10), Jude (10), Luke (10), Will (10), Kristie (11), me (11), Ryan (11), Hugo (12), Rhys (12), Harry, like my dad (12), Albus (12), James (13), Rose (13), Jemma (13), Tristain (14), Sam (16), Dean (17), haha Supernatural.

Since Sam and Dean were the oldest, they looked after us, finding food in the freshly stocked pantries- 'do they come in here each week and stock these or what? Ministry people have so much spare time, seriously!'

'James!' a few people laughed at his feeble attempt to break though the thick atmosphere.

Though there was no plates, Dean conjured them from out of thin air, because he was 'seventeen' then, he boasted. So we all sat around, eating some mash and having some creamy leak soup.

"Hey, have you seen anybody else?" I whispered to Rose as we piled the dishes up on the sink.

"No…" She replied, looking at me confusedly.

_Then he definitely isn't here, _I realized sadly, as I turned on the tap, watching the warm water run from the faucet.

-

[**James' POV**]

"Leek soup?" Hugo muttered, looking down at his bowl of creamy, green soup.

"They want us to vegetarian or something." Tristain shrugged, leaving his soup untouched. I wasn't listening because I was watching Jemma swirl her remaining soup with the spoon she was holding.

Everyone was sitting in their own little groups, having their dinner, waiting for the parents return.

Lily and Rose volunteered to wash the dishes so they were in the kitchen.

Sighing, Jemma stood up abruptly and took her dinner to them. They said something, but she shook her head, walking back towards us. "I'm not hungry tonight." She said, answering Tristain's worried look. Leaning against his shoulders she looked out the window, I did too. It was a starry night. The sky was pitch black, but it looked like a city, the stars were the little lights.

"James, you done with that?" Albus asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Uhh, yeah." I said examining my half-full plate of mash and full bowl of soup.

Albus then collected mine, Hugo's and his own dishes and dropped them off to the girls. Looking around again, I realized Jemma was asleep, her face was peaceful and with each little breath she took, it blew a tuft of her flyaway hair softly away and back again.

Tristain shifted slightly and gently moved her off his shoulders and onto the floor, folding up his jacket as a pillow for her. He than left to talk with Sam and Dean. Looking over, I realized Hugo was asleep too, so looking around for a spare cushion, and finding one by the couches, I put it under his head. Checking my watch, I realized that it was now a quarter past twelve, and Dean must have noticed too, because he immediately told us to head off to the bedrooms.

Everyone declined, 'We rather sleep here and see the fireplace than split up!', so in the end, everyone was comfortable by the living room. I made sure that Lily and Rose were comfortable too (they were underneath Albus' jacket) before heading back over to the sleeping Hugo and Albus. Tristain was dosing off beside Hugo and I lied down next to Albus, beside Jemma. Watching her sleep for a while, I realized that her pale skin was getting goose bumps, so taking off my jacket; I rested it on her before getting to sleep myself.

-

[**Lily's POV**]

"_Oh, come ON, where are we going?" I moaned, glaring at the blindfold over my eyes. He laughed._

"_No WAY am I telling, yet." He drawled._

_Cheekily, I pulled the blindfold off anyway and realized that I was at that pageant show I went too a while ago- I think._

"_Scorpius! A pageant show?" I laughed, rounding on him, except it wasn't him. It was a huge group of cloaked people in silver masks._

_And I wasn't at the pageant anymore, I was with everyone I had just met at New Hampshire in a little clearing somewhere._

_One of the masked figures pulled out their wand and -_

**BAM**!

"Ahhh!"

"What was that…."

I jumped up and stared into the darkness of the room. _It wasn't dark before… We left the light on... I'm sure.._

"Lily, shh…" Rose whispered from beside me as everyone silently got up and stared at the fireplace.

My stomach dropped- it had been blown away. Little pieces of metal hinges and wood were scattered around, and the whole area before them was covered in soot. Everyone was now backing up against the walls that they were closest too.

Something clattered from behind the fireplace, and then a cackle was heard, followed by more manical laughter.

_Omg, omg, omg, omg, _I thought, pushing myself against the wall along with the rest of my fellow party-goers. Searching around the room, I saw that everyone was split up, some on one side, the rest on the other.

"Rose," I whispered, "Where's James and the boys?"

I saw her shrug in the moonlight, her eyes wide with worry as she seached for her little brother. Then there was another clatter, closer now. Glancing at Sam and Dean, who already had their wands out, I copied them, pulling my wand out too (not telling you from where though, considering I didn't carry a purse :P). Soon everyone had their wands out, breathing heavily, waiting for the intruders.

"I thought this place was under _Ministry Protection!_" Will whispered from beside me.

I nodded silently, unable to find the voice to reply. Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a deafening _crack!_ From inside the fireplace, and the next thing you heard was lots and lots of shouting and cursing.

'_Stupefy!_'

'_Confringo!_'

'_Cruci-_'

'_Expulso!_'

'_Impedimenta!_'

'_Avada-'_

Some of the girls screamed, and I felt my body go cold. Luckily though, someone '_Stupified!_' the caster, and there were soon a lot of _cracks_! Followed by more _cracks_! Something however barreled into the room and on instinct, most of us '_Stupified_!' them too. I didn't because, one- I'm in first year, and two- I was frozen with shock and three- I didn't really know what '_Stupefy_' does.

"_Lumos_!" I said loudly, and the light filled the room. Everyone stepped forwards slightly, all saying "_Lumos_!" as well, and when we got close enough, everyone jumped back in fear. The figure on the floor, wearing baggy white and black striped robes with the words 'TOP SECURITY' was slowly twitching again. He groaned.

Shining my wand towards the ruined fireplace, I saw many witches and wizards wearing tuxes and dresses all walk into the room. One magically tied up the prisoner and left him there.

"Mum!"

"Dad!" Screamed the other kids and they ran over to tackle the adults. When I saw the familiar red hair accompanied with the bushy brown one I ran over too, joining in the manical craze that has washed over everyone. "Mum!"

I ran straight into her wide arms alongside Albus and James. Aunty Hermione were embracing Hugo and Rose like there was no tomorrow. I was shaking with relief so much I didn't realize who was missing until I could see through my happy tears.

"Mum, where's dad?" I asked, hugging her tightly. Her face hardened with worry.

"He left with everyone else, to follow the prisoners when the Apparated." Something caught on my throat.

"How did they escape?"

"How _many_ escaped?"

"How did they even get _here_?"

"Some _protection_ the Ministry served."

"Where's….?"

Those questions and comments were being thrown around so often that the adults didn't even bother to reply.

Mum pulled away from us, blinking back her tears of worry, "Grab onto my hands kids."

"What?" I asked, holding on tightly, giving Rose a look of fear as mum stood up, with all three of us hanging tightly on. She spun on the spot and next then you know the house in New Hampshire _cracked_ from our vision and we were at home again, in St. Ottersburg.

There was another _crack! _And suddenly Aunty 'Mione and my cousins were there, though they looked a bit queasy. Albus practically keeled over, but he didn't throw up, none of us did.

"Right," Mum said, spinning us all around, "We're going off to find your dad's okay? Now I need you, James, to look after your siblings and cousins and make sure they get to bed on time." She said hurriedly, kissing us all on the forehead.

"What?" He stuttered, watching her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," Aunty 'Mione said, "your mum and I put all the spells we know into protecting our houses, you can trust that."

I nodded; I trusted my mum and Aunty 'Mione over everyone at the Ministry any day.

"Mum, did everyone get out of that house in New Hampshire okay?" James asked quickly, his eyes flashing with anxiety.

"I don't know James, but we're headed back there now. Look after them." She added sternly, pulling all of us into a huge group hug and kissing everyone on the forehead on time.

"And make sure they brush their teeth." Aunty 'Mione added, smiling slightly before they both Apparated out of there.

I looked at James, everyone did. At first we thought he was frozen in shock, but James seemed certain on one thing though, "I'm making dinner. That leek soup was horrible."

-

When James' said he'll make dinner, I was pretty sure he meant 'Rose, Albus and Lily' make dinner, because lets just say that James' is the type of person who you'd definitely not let anywhere near a stove. Being underage we grabbed five packets of Easy Mac and proceeded to make it by hand, sleepily knocking over milk and water when it was being microwaved. At keast it took our minds off things.

"James' what does mum mean by getting to bed on time?" Albus yawned over his macaroni. "It's five in the morning."

He shrugged lazily, over the orange juice bottle he was supposed to pour out for us. "Idunnowhahshesay." He slurred sleepily.

Murmuring tiredly and trying (typically failing) to keep my eyes open I went to brush my teeth slowly, and everyone soon followed suit, leaving the dishes on the dinner table. We soon just dropped off on the couches in my living room just as the sun was rising. All too worried sick about their parents to talk, but too physically tired to stay awake.

-

The next morning (or afternoon) if you'd call it that was exceptionally nerve-wrecking, mostly because we haven't heard from our sleep-deprived parents in more than 13 hours or because we had just received the Prophet, and it was giving us the full details of the missing prisoners.

"How did the owl deliver it when there are so much spells on this place that you can't track it?" Albus thought aloud over breakfast, which was, you guessed it, Easy Mac, don't ask me how much packets we have because I honestly don't know.

Anyway, looking at the front page of the Prophet to see the faces of the missing 47 prisoners isn't much of a morning breeze.

"It should be 46, considering that guy we all jinxed just last night got caught again, or was it this morning?" Rose asked, her brow furrowing.

Finally changed out of that dress I never want to see again, I was resting on the couch watching the skies when there was a huge _crack _in the kitchen.

"Dad!"Albus screamed, taking the man down, all of us close behind as everyone else popped up too.

Rose and Hugo practically barrel rolled their sleep-deprived parents to the floor and all us Potters were holding each together like there was no tomorrow.

"Dad! Did you get them all?" Albus asked quickly, his green eyes wide. Dad glanced at mum ad shook his head.

I went cold, "How many are there?" I whispered quietly to him, watching the emerald eyes divert from mine to mum's behind the glasses.

"19 left." She said simply, pulling us all up.

"You guys caught 38 prisoners in _one night_?" James asked, his eyes wide with awe.

Dad grinned slightly, but abruptly changed back to his 'work-mode'. "Go upstairs and pack your bags kids. You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"What? But it's only been two weeks!" James said, pouting in protest.

"Go. It's not safe to stay here if we're barely home." Mum said sternly watching us off to the stairs. Before we were out of earshot I heard Uncle Ron say that 'they'll be back by 8' before he Apparated away with the rest of his family.

Opening my bedroom door cautiously, I pulled out my wand and stuck my head in, checking the surroundings. _You're paranoid seriously, _I thought to myself as I pulled out my bags and began packing in my clothes (I left al the school books at school). It took me about three hours to find nearly everything I wanted before I collapsed on the bed. _Can't believe that less than 12 hours ago, I was dancing with Scorpius,_ I thought, frowning at my cream colored ceiling.

Just then a tawny owl flew into my window with a thud. "Ahh!" I screamed, grabbing out my wand, but realizing that, once again, I needed to pull myself together, but the image of the man in the stripy robes kept replaying in my mind.

"Lily?" Albus stuck his head through the door worryingly (is that even a word?).

I shook my head, pointing to the impatient owl by the window- it began to hoot angrily now.

Opening the windows for the owl, it flew in and nibbled my hand ferociously before sticking it's leg out.

"Okay, okay." I said, eyeing the owl carefully as I untied the letter. It gave me a reproachful look before flying away again.

Peeling open the envelope named 'Lily Potter' I saw Liam's handwriting.

'_Lily!_

_I read about the breakout in the Prophet this morning and I was just wondering if you're okay. Are you okay? My mums going rank, seriously, she's making me pack for school! I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow… Is everyone else okay? I don't think that Amelia gets the Prophet in Australia so I'm mailing her too._

_Really worried, Liam._

_Ps. The holidays are so incredibly boring I'm happy to go back._

_Pss. I know you're dad's head Auror so you'll be fine, just take care(:_

_Psss. the neighbors are going to buy me a new soccer ball haha.'_

Smiling at relief that at least Liam's okay, I hurried my reply;

'_Liam!_

_I'm fine really! We all got out okay, though I'll tell you what happened later on the train- yes, I'm going back too, my parents said so… Was that your owl? Tried eating off my hand it did haha. I don't know about everyone else, but Albus, James, Hugo and Rose are all dandy. Okay, well you take care too, yes? I'll just write to everyone else that we're both fine._

_Take care, _

_Lily.'_

Putting that in an envelope neatly, I started on two more;

'_Adrian!_

_How are your holidays so far? Hear about the mass breakout from Azkaban? I'm just telling you that Liam and I are headed back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Miss you (:_

_Take care,_

_Lily.'_

and another one…

'_Amelia!!_

_OMG, I'm guessing that Liam's already telling you about the breakout, but I'll tell you everything later okay? How's Australia? Liam and I are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I hope you're okay. Say hi to little Thomas for me will you?_

_Take care, love you :)_

_Lily_

_Ps. Really missing you._

_Pss. When are you getting back from Australia?_

_Psss. Where've you been so far?_

_Pssss. Liam told me that you saw the Australia vs Bulgaria Quidditch match, is that true?? Who won?_

_Psssss. Is Jonathon right about the Australians and their Quidditch? Lol.'_

Putting all the letters in an envelope and labeling them correctly, I asked if I could borrow Hedwig from Albus. He said sure, and I watched her fly away into the dusk with three letters on her leg. At least she doesn't have to worry about rogue prisoners…

-

[**James' POV**]

_Crack! _Dad had apparated us all to Kings Cross this morning, to drop us off at Hogwarts. "Urghh…" Albus groaned, putting his hands in his head.

Lily then appeared with mum and the Weasley's right beside us. Rose and Hugo looked like they were going to faint. "Come on," Uncle Ron said briskly, holding onto Hugo's hand. We all followed him into the station, carrying our bags and trying to look as nonchalantly as possible when entering the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

"I thought they seal all these off until terms started." I said, gesturing towards the barrier.

"Oh, the Ministry opened them up again, with good reason after what happened last night in new Hampsh…" Dad said quietly, his eyes darkening at the last part.

As we passed through, we saw that the station was nearly as packed as it was on September. Parents were bustling about and children were pushing, but this time, there was a different air to the crowd, it wasn't excited or chirpy, but it was cold and urgent. Here and there you could hear people rush others, telling them to get moving.

Parents were watching their children enter the scarlet engine with slight relief on their faces. Dad pulled us all over. "You guys take care of yourselves okay?" He said sternly. We nodded.

"Now we don't want you kids writing home anymore until we write back, okay?"

I looked at Rose, but she shrugged.

Aunty Hermione continued. "They will intercept the mail, and trace it back to you kids or even us, so it's safer not to write until everyone is locked away, yes?"

I nodded understandingly. Dad was Head Auror after all, and who know how much Death Eaters he put in Azkaban. With most of them out, they'll definitely be planning revenge, on him and his family; basically all of us.

Pulling us together again, Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron gave us all al huge hug before ushering us on the train. Mum pecked us lightly on the cheeks before watching us board. I saw dad flash a worried look over our faces before talking quietly to the adults.

With the rest leading the group past the carriages, I lazily followed behind, looking around for some familiar faces, until-

Jemma was sitting in a carriage with Tristain, and they were in a heated argument as we walked by. He was saying something really loudly, but I was looking at her face. She didn't look like she was on the verge of tears, but she definitely looked frustrated. Averting my eyes, I followed the rest to an empty compartment, diagonal theirs, though you couldn't see them. I wonder what they were arguing about.

-

[**Lily's POV**]

"I'm going to go look for Liam okay? You guys stay here." I said quietly as we shoved our bags overhead. Hugo nodded and Rose looked unsure.

"It's the _train_, I'll be fine." I laughed at Rose and Albus' expressions. Albus had a 'what are you doing?' look and Rose had a 'I don't know…' look. Glancing at James' I realized that he had barely noticed me talking at all and was staring off into the distance thoughtfully.

Sliding the glass door open and sliding out into the carriage, I nearly ran into Jemma. She looked like she was going to burst or something. "Sorry…" she muttered as she ran past. I watched her go. _What's wrong with Jemma? _I thought, making an attempt to follow her when I saw silver hair entering the carriage.

"Scorpius!?" I sighed loudly, nearly running into him. "You're okay!" I smiled happily.

He looked kind of confused at first, but I think I saw him smile. "Of course I'm okay. Are _you _okay?" He taunted slightly.

"Of course, I mean, I didn't see you in New Hampshire, and I assumed you were either hurt or at home.." I babbled quickly, somehow unable to contain the relief I felt when I saw him, unscratched.

"You went to New Hampshire?" He asked, voice unable to read. I watched him watch me for a while until he smirked.

"Well, at least you're okay, now if you excuse me, I need to go find Emilie." He said, nodding curtly.

I moved to the side and watched him pass. "Oh, and Potter?" he asked, turning around. "I can still tutor you."

"Sure…" I said after he was out of earshot. Leaning against the wall, I watched other students board confusedly. _He danced with me and now he's tutoring me? _It doesn't take much brains to figure out why my heart is beating so furiously, but it takes guts to admit it. And I don't want to admit it.

"Lily?" A voice called from behind, and I turned just in time to see a bob of sandy hair knock into me.

"Liam!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. It felt so good to see happy faces after what happened last night.

"You're okay!" He smiled, blue eyes shining.

"I told you that though!" I laughed, forgetting temporarily about Scorpius and Jemma.

He pulled his luggage in and sat next between James and me just as the train started to roll away from Kings Cross.

"I saw that Ravenclaw Captain down there, she looked like she was going to cry or something." Liam said, as we watched Hugo and Albus play muggle chess.

"Oh, Jemma?" I asked, "Yeah, I saw her too."

"So what happened last night?" Liam asked, interested.

"I'm gonna go.. Check on something." James said, standing up. I nodded, talking to Liam about my 'un'eventful night and about his neighbors' ferocious hound, while watching as the trees and mountains disappeared from view.

-

[**James' POV**]

Rose smiled knowingly as she pulled out her copy of 'Witch Weekly' when I walked past. Ignoring her I slid down the now empty corridors, watching students happily chatter as I walked past. When I looked into their apartment, it was empty, so I kept walking.

She was alone in the last compartment, closest to the exit. I knocked gently on the glass doors and watched as she jumped from looking out the window.

"Hey." I said, sliding into the seat opposite her. Her eyes were red, but not puffy, thankfully, and she looked less bothered now.

"Hi." Sighing, she looked at me, dark brown eyes sullen. "So I heard the Aurors caught 18 escapees?"

"38, you were close, only about 20 off." I laughed, watching her smile.

"Fixing up my math now?" She inquired, her eyes loosing all looks of frustration.

"Well, considering you beat me at Quidditch, I have to be better at _something_." I said, watching her first real smile ever since I saw them arguing this morning.

"Oh, wait." She said, pulling off her bag from over head. "This is yours. I think." She said, pulling out a neatly folded jacket.

"Yeah," I said, taking it from her.

"I woke up with it on me." She said, nodding at me airily.

"Yeah. I have no idea how it got there."

She laughed, pulling herself up. "Look, I gotta go. Thanks for talking with me James." She said, grabbing her bag. "But Tristain's probably looking for me." Here eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I blurted out before instantly regretting I ever said anything.

She looked at me and diverted her eyes. "Sort of. Bye James, see you at school."

_Inward sigh_. "Okay, I'll see you at school." I said, opening the door for her. She smiled once more before heading off down the carriage, checking compartments as she passed.

_That went okay_, I thought, holding my jacket and heading back to the compartment.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the shoddy Chapter, I know, I know, very anti-climatic, sorry. Just thought you guys would like to know that I'm ending this story by Chapter 10. No, no, no, no, no I'm not _ending, ending _I'm ending this part of my LilyxScorpius triliogy, it'll continue in the next part- which btw, I have already started so you guys wont have to wait long (aren't I organised?) hehe. And the reason I'm turning this into a triliogy is because I can't have Lily and Scorpius go out when she's eleven, sorry. I'm sure that great authors would be able to make that work, but I have my flaws (big ones too lol), plus it seems just wrong to have her being 11 and him being 13. So I'm going to skip a couple of years and make it work, I promise :D (I've already got a plan, mwahahaha) okay, scratch the evil laugh, sorry. Plus, school resumes in three days for me, so I'd just like to say ahead that I will most probably take just about forever to update, sorry- AGAIN.**

**Oh, theres a poll on my page about what new story I should start, give me your opinion! (very demanding aren't I? lol) Do it though :)**

**Review!**


End file.
